Sonic Universe: The Daughter of King Shadow
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: AU of Sonic Comic. It is prophesied that, King Shadow's daughter will defeat Eclipse and the Dark Arms. Almost thirteen has passed, Maria must journey to stop the Dark Arms from using Mobius as a feeding ground, and form the new generation of Freedom Fighters. Soon, she will learn about her past and her destiny. Will the prophecy of Maria's faith will be fulfill?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Heroine Prophecy

In the city of Mobotropolis, there live King Sonic and Queen Sally. It has already been a year since the defeat of King Shadow, and the world of Mobius is at peace.

One day, Queen Sally has given birth to a baby girl. She is in her bed holding the baby girl in her arms, rocking her with a smile on her face.

King Sonic comes in, and says, "Hello Sally, how are you feeling? And how is our little girl?"

"We're doing fine. My baby is fast asleep," Sally answers.

Sonic and Sally look down at the baby. The baby girl is a black hedgehog with red stripes on back of her quills. The baby yawns and opens her eyes to reveal blue color eyes.

Sally miles, "It's funny, she really does resembles him."

"I know, but she has your eyes. There is no doubt, she's your daughter," Sonic says.

Then asks, "Have you thought of a name?"

"Hmm, I've been think about it for some times. Even though, she has her father's appearance and my eyes, I can tell she has another resemblance. I remember him telling me about his old friend he held so dearly. I've decided to give my daughter her name, Maria," Sally says.

"Marai, that's a very nice name," Sonic says.

Just then, the door knocks.

"Come in," Sonic says.

Coming into the room is a green lizard like creature wearing a purple cloak.

"Oracle, what are you doing here?" Sonic asks.

"I'm sorry to drop in at short notice, but it is necessary," Oracle says.

"What is it?" Sally asks.

"I have seen the future and the young Princess is the only one who can stop this threat," The oracle says.

Sonic and Sally gasp in shock.

"Can you tell us what will happen?" Sonic asks.

The oracle nods his head, and waves his hands around over the baby princess. Then his eyes begin to glow.

"Queen Sally King Sonic, when the sun sets of her thirteenth birthday, the Black Arms will return lead by Eclipse to bring destruction to our planet. On that night, Princess Maria will rise against him with the new generation of Freedom Fighters, and overthrow him saving all life on this planet, but there is a price," The oracle says.

King Sonic and Queen Sally look at the new born baby with concern. The oracle tells them what needs to be done for the future of the princess and everyone on this planet.

King Sonic and Queen Sally wait in the throne room. Sally holds her first born daughter with concern. She really hope that the prophecy doesn't have to come to this, but understand that it must be done.

Sonic reassures, "Don't worry Sally, Maria will be fine."

"I know. She's the only one who we can count on for her future. I only wish that we could be there for her when she does," Sally says.

"Yes. Let's just hope the prophecy will come true and will returned to us," King Sonic says.

One of the guards come over, and says, "You highnesses, she's here."

They book looks up to see a familiar white bat with black wings. She is also wearing a black jumpsuit with a heart on the chest, and white boots with hearts on it. This is Rouge the bat.

She bows and says, "Your majesties."

"Don't worry Rouge. We're old acquaintances, you don't need to be so formal," Sonic says.

"I know, but I am in the presence of royalty after all. So, what is it that you need to summon me fore," Rouge says.

Sally walks to Rouge, "Rouge, we have a crucial mission for you."

"What is it?" Rouge asks.

"In thirteen years, Eclipse and his Black Arms will return to destroy the planet, but she is the only one who can stop him," Sally says, showing the baby to the bat.

"A baby?" Rouge asks.

"Not just any baby. This baby is my first born daughters, Princess Maria. What's more, she is also the first born daughter of King Shadow," Sally says.

Rouge gasps in shock.

"You must protect Princess Maria. When the time comes she's our only hope. You must take Maria out of the kingdom and keep her safe," Sally says.

"As you wish. I will be her guardian, and nothing will befall her," Rouge says.

Sally nods her head. She holds the baby with a heavy heart.

"Marai, my beautiful baby. It breaks my heart that you will grow up and I won't see it, but it must be done for your safety and for you to fulfill your destiny," Sally says.

Sally then hands the baby to Rouge, and the bat holds her in her arms.

Sally worriedly says, "Be warned Rouge, no one in the kingdom knows of Princess Maria's birt, not even the Dark Presence. They will come looking for her if they knew her identity. Give her a home, and raise her to be a caring loving child. Be the mother I wished I could be, but never tell anyone she is King Shadow's daughter, not even Maria."

"You have my word," Rouge says.

"Thank you Rouge," Sally says.

Late in the night, Sonic and Sally watch with heavy hearts as their first born daughter, disappeared into the night. Rouge flies high in the air as she is holding the baby wrapped in a blanket. Once she is out of the kingdom, she lands on a top of the hill with a tree on it. She looks at the baby and holds her tight. Then she runs into the woods and take here somewhere until the time will come.

Sally sadly says in thought, "I long to wait for my daughter's return, but I have to wait. If I act too soon, it will seal her fate. I hope one day, my little princess will be returned to us."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Maria and Her Chao Friends

Over twelve years has passed, and Mobius is looking very peaceful. Living far in the Grazz Zone is a small house that is right next to a big cave. The sun begins to rise up in the sky with the beam touching the house.

In the bedroom, there is a bed with one small furniture with a big one that has a mirror on it. The small one has a lamp, and a photo of Rouge the bat and a small female black and red hedgehog around five years old.

Sleeping in the bed is the black and red hedgehog already over twelve years old. When the sun shines in her room, the girl begins to wake up. She opens her eyes, and sits up with a tired look. She then lets out a yawn as she stretches her arms. The girls gets out the bed to reveal a red nightgown, and looks out the window to see the sun shining and the sky is clear.

The girls smiles, and says, "what a beautiful day."

She then hear someone calling, "Maria, it's time for breakfast!"

"Okay Aunt Rouge," The girl Maria answers.

Maria then decides to get herself dressed. She goes in her closet and picks up her clothes, nd quickly changes. She is now wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a black vest, dark brown pants with red and yellow shoes with boosters on the bottom and gold rings on the ankles. Her quills has red stripes and long enough to make a down ponytail, white gloves with gold rigs.

Maria loos over herself, and says, "Perfect."

She then make her away downstairs to see her Aunt Rogue s finish making some breakfast. Then the two are no having their breakfast.

"So Maria, what are you planning to do today?" Rouge asks.

"I plan on doing a little training with my abilities and go to the lake to see my friends," Maria answers.

"That's nice. Since you're going out, think you can be a dear and pick some fruits and berries from the woods. I need to head out to get a few things," Rouge says.

Maria nods her head, "Yes Aunt Rouge."

"Rember, don't go too far, and don't speak to strangers, "Rouge says.

"I understand," Maria answers.

"Good and remember to be home before dark," Rouge says.

Maria smiles, "I will."

After having breakfast, Maria walks outside with a basket in her hand. Rouge follow after her with a backpack.

"I'll be gone for a few hours and I'll be home before dinner," Rouge says.

She and Maria hug each other and they go their separate ways.

Maria begin to use her booster to air skate across the field and into the woods. She feels very free when she goes fast and let the wind go through her hair. She skates through the woods until she reaches a mountain side, and stops in front of a small cave. She then crawls into the cave. The cave is a long way deep into the mountain.

Finally, she crawls out to see the secret field full of flowers, grass, and trees and bushes full of fruits. There is also a waterfall and a lake full of fresh clean water.

Maria begins to walk a little as she calls out, "Chao! Chao! Chao!"

Just then, a large chao colony come out of the trees, bushes, and small caves to see the hedgehog. All the chaos are blue, all except one. This one is black with red markings on its arms legs, and the top of it's head, the wings are dark purple, and blue eyes. This chao is a lot like Maria.

This chao flies over, and gives Maria a hug.

Maria giggles, "I'm happy to see you too, Blackberry."

"How are you and your friends doing?" Maria asks.

All the chao answer in their language with happy smiles on their faces.

"I'm so glad. I need to pick some fruits and berries, if you all don't mind?" Maira replies.

All the chaos happily reply, and begin to help Maria pick the fruits and berries from the bushes and trees. Maria asks the chaos to put the berries on some fabric to seperate them. When they're full, she wrapped the top with rope, and puts them in the basket.

Once she is done picking the fruits, she places the basket next to the tree.

Maria smiles at the chaos and says, "Come on guys, let's go play."

All the chaos reply happily, and they begin to play. They first begin to go for a swim in the water. Maria dives under the water to see the ground floor. Blackberry follows with glee. They see different fishes swimming, along with seeing different plants under the water.

After they, Maria brings a ball with her, and she begins to play catch with them. Each little chao hits the ball and bounces it to the other one. Maria hits the ball at some point and it flies in the way. When the ball reaches Blackberry, it misses and falls into the water. Blackberry picks it up, and throws it to one of her chao friends.

Then, they play tag with Maria being it. Maria continues to run after the young chaos util she is able to tag Blackberry. She then runs away from the little chao. Blackberry is a little faster than the other chaos so she is able to catch up to Maria, but not enough to tag her.

Soon after, they all lay down on the grass enjoying the bright sun and clear blue sky. Maria and her chao friends are very happy.

Maria turns to the chaos, "Blackberry,do you and the others know that next week it's my thirteenth birthday. I hope that Aunt Rouge can take me out for my birthday."

The chaos reply, talking to the hedgehog.

"I know, I don't really go out to anywhere, but here and the forest. Aunt Rouge doesn't want me to go anywhere out of the forest. I sometimes wonder why,but she said that someday we will leave to go anywhere I want. I hope it's soon," Maria says.

She looks up at the sky to see that it's already past the afternoon.

She gets up, and says, "I wish I can play with you some more, but I need to get going. I plan on doing some training today."

The chaos reply and give her hugs and kisses goodbye. Blackberry however, hugs Maria and refuses to let her go. Blackberry talks in her language.

"I know you like me to stay, but I need to get going. Would you like to come with me again today?" Maria says.

Blackberry happily calls out, "Chao! Chao!"

"Then let's get going," Maria says, grabbing her basket full of fruits and berries.

The chaos wave goodbye to Maria and Blackberry, and the two girls head through the tunnel to come out of the mountain. Once they are out the mountain, the two head head for herself to train and make a game out of it.

Maria uses her boosters to skate across the forest with Blackberry flying behind her. Maria makes her hand amit electricity and throws them at a rock that has a target on it.

She then creates a spear, and shouts, "Chaos spear!"

Then throws it to a target that is being hanged on a tree.

Maria then performs a spin that turns her into a ball, and uses that ability to jump and bounce on the trees. Then she climbs the hill as she spins as a fast ball. When she reaches the top of the hill, she then begins to skate back on her feet and glides down the hill. Maria feels like she is a grand time. She has practice using her powers every day, and everyday she grows stronger.

As she skates through the valley, she grabs onto Blackberry, and shouts, "Chaos Boost!"

She then skates across the valley in top speed. Soon enough, she stops over a giant lake with a waterfall right by it. She makes sure Blackberry is at a far distance so she will be safe. She flies in the air, and makes her hand glow. She dives to the water, and brings out her fist as it admits a flame.

She calls out, "Chaos blast!"

She strikes her fist on the top of the water causing a giant wave appear from the water and clashes back into the lake.

Maria then lands back on land, as she takes deep breaths. Blackberry claps and cheers with a smile on her face.

Maria laughs, and says, "Yes. I did a great job. I practiced everyday, but there's still one more power that I am unable to accomplish."

"Chao?" Blackberry asks.

"It's called Chaos Wing. When I first activate it, I kind of lost control of it. Aunt Rouge said that I need to practice and wait until I got better control of it." Maria answers.

"Chao chao!" Blackberry says.

Maira laughs, "You're right, I just need to practice more and I'll be able to perfect it. But right now, it's time for us to head home."

"Chao chao chao?" Blackberry asks.

"Yes. You can come home with me for the night," Maria answers.

Maria girns, and says, "Race you home."

"Chao chao!" Blackberry happily says.

Then the two begin to race back home for the day. They skate through the woods.

Song:

When cold wind is a' calling, and the sky is clear and bright

Maria then uses her thunder to hit the target on the boulder.

Song:

Misty mountains sing and beckon, lead me out into the light

Maria and Blackberry speeds around the tree. Maria then has her chaos spear ready.

Song:

I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky

She then uses it on the tree branch above.

Song:

I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky

She then uses her chaos spear from behind.

Song:

La la la la

La la la la

La la la la la la la

Blackberry smiles and flies besides her.

Song:

La la la la

La la la la

La la la la la la la

She then stops on the hill top to see the horizon. She really desires to go beyond her home to see what the world has out there.

Song:

Where dark woods hide secrets and mountains are fierce and bold

Deep waters hold reflections of times lost long ago

Maria and Blackberry race over the water.

Song:

I will hear their every story, take hold of my own dream

Be as strong as the seas are stormy, and proud as an eagle's scream

She then climb on a cliff that is close to her home.

Song:

I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky

I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky

Maria and Blackberry reach the top to see the ocean from above.

Song:

And touch the sky, chase the wind

Chase the wind, touch the sky

They two walk back to her home close to the cave.

Song:

La la la la

La la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la

La la la la

La la la la la la la

Soon the two reach the house next to the holl.

Song:

And touch the sky

Chase the wind

Chase the wind

Touch the sky

When the two are in the house, they sit in the living room to relax. Maria is never happier to have great friends, and her Aunt Rouge with her. What she doesn't know, is that tonight her life is going to change forever.

Touch the Sky from Brave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: An Unhappy Early Birthday

When the sun is almost down, Rouge the bat as return to the house and glad to see Maria is home before dark. Now the two are getting things ready for dinner. Blackberry is helping gather the forks and knifes and place them on the table.

Maria help make dinner as she sees Rouge carry a few box and place them on the table.

"Aunt Rouge, what are those boxes for?" Maria asks.

Rouge turns to her, and says, "Well, I don't like ruining surprises, but I'll let this one slide. I've decided that tonight we'll celebrate your birthday a little early. I also got you a little present."

"Really?" Maria asks.

"That's right. I know that this is suddenly, but tomorrow we're going on a little trip," Rouge says.

"Really?!" Maria asks with glee.

"That's right," rouge says.

"Where are we going?" Maria asks.

Rouge shows a smile, and says, "You'll see."

Blackberry hears this, and quickly and quietly sneak out of the house and hurry back to the cave to get something. Blackberry loves giving Maria present every year. Now that the party is happening early, she decides to give it to her now. The chao goes into her small cave and pick up a red glowing diamond. Sh then wraps it in leaves, vines, and flowers, and flies back to the house.

Meanwhile, Maria and Rouge are discussing about the trip.

Rouge says, "It will take a few days to get there, but it will be worth it to go see a few different places along the way."

"I can't wait to go. I wonder what I should bring," Maria says.

"Just bring a few clothes and the essentials," Rouge says.

"Sure. Still, can you tell me where we're going? And can Blackberry come too?" Maria asks.

"I told you sweetie, where we're going is going to be a surprise. As for Blackberry, i'm sure she'll want to come if she wants to," rouge says.

Just then, Blackberry flies inside, and places her present on the table.

"Well, it looks like Blackberry has a present for you too," Rouge says.

"Yeah. I wonder where she disappeared to," Maria says.

Maria walks to the chao, and asks, "Blackberry is that for me?"

"Chao chao!" Blackberry answers with a nod.

"Thank you," Maria says.

Rouge walks to the counter, "Alright, let's finish making dinner. We'll have cakes and open presents after that."

"Okay," Maria says.

Rouge and Maria continue to make dinner for the night. Blackberry begins to help out as well.

Outside the house in the cold night, three mysterious figures are walking around in search for something. They hands act as scanners to search around the area, but can't seem to find it.

A fourth figure with glowing yellow eyes, says, "We must keep looking. The emerald must be here somewhere."

The three let out a growl in reply, and continue to find what they're looking for.

Back in the house, the three have finish their dinner and are now having some cake.

"So Aunt Rouge, how was your day in the marketplace?" Maria asks.

"It went well. Spoke with a few friends of mine, and also looked at the newspaper for interesting event around the world," Rouge says.

Maria says, "I wish we can go there, but I'm happy that we're going to go out somewhere."

"Maria, I understand how hard it is for you to not be able to leave the Grass Zone, but i'm glad you understand it's for your safety. Now that you're almost thirteen, I think you're ready to come with me out of the zone and into the real world. But I'm still keeping our location a surprise," Rouge says.

"Okay," Maira says.

Rouge smiles, "Now it's time for you to open your presents."

Blackberry presents her present to Maria.

"I think Blackberry like you to open hers first," Rouge says with laughter.

Maria giggles, "Okay, Blackberry."

Maria takes the present to see it wrapped with leaves and tied with a vine. She unties the vine and unwraps the leaves. Maria lets out a gasp in surprise to see the beautiful glowing red diamond like gem. Even Rouge is surprised to see the gem, and it something she hasn't seen in years.

"Oh, Blackberry… it's… it's so beautiful," Maira says.

"And very rare. That is a chaos emerald," Touge says.

"A chaos emerald?" Maria asks.

Rouge says, "It's a very rare gem, very powerful. It can give the user all sorts of powers and abilities. For you, it will make your chaos control even stronger. You must promise to take good care of it, and never let it out of your sight. Many try to take it and use their powers for no good, so you must never let it fall in the wrong hands."

"I will," Maira answers.

"Reminds me of the old day when the Freedom Fighters were involve," Rouge says.

"You mean the team who always stop this Dr. Eggman from taking over Mobius?" Maria asks.

"That's right. Glad you remember all the stories," Rouge says.

Then she says presenting a purple box, "Now it's time for you to open my present."

Maria opens the box to see something beautiful, make that two beautiful things. There is a necklace with a gold pendant. The pendant is sitting on a blue flower, and attached the flower is a key.

Maria takes the necklace, "It's a locket."

She opens it to reveal the photo of herself as a child and Rouge."

She picks up the key, "What's this for?"

"It's for that flower," Rouge answers.

Maria takes the big flower bud out of the box and puts it on the table. She then notices a key hole. She puts the key in the hole and turns it. Soon enough, music begins to play, and the flower opens up to reveal a dress. Dancing in the dress is a young human girl with blond hair. She looks a little like Maria the young hedgehog, and has white wings on her back.

"Oh Aunt Rouge!" Maria says in amazement.

What they're unaware is that four of the figures from before are heading toward the house.

In the house, Maria watches the girl dance around until the wings and the dredd close and turns back into a flower bud. She picks it up, and give it a hug.

"It's the best present, in the whole world," Maria says with a smile, and gives Rouge a hug.

Rouge hugs her back with a smile on her face.

Suddenly, they hear a strange rattling sound coming from the living room. They look to see that the door knob is rapidly being turned and the door being pushed. Fearing danger, Rouge grabs Maria and and hurry her into the living room. Blackberry becomes scared and hugs Rouge's head.

Maria worriedly asks, "What's that?"

"I… I don't know," Rouge worriedly asks.

Rouge quickly gets her to the kitchen and escort her to the draw. Unaware that she has left the locket on the table.

Rouge opens the cabinet, and places Maria along with Blackberry inside, "Quickly, stay in here and don't come out."

Just then, three giant aliens burst open the door.

Rouge stretches her arms, and legs, "It's been a long time since I dealt with you Black Arms."

Rouge then begins to fight off the Black Arm aliens. She begins to throw punch and kicks at the aliens. Maria continues to hid in the cabinet with her chao and quietly open the door a little to see Rouge fighting the monsters.

Just then, the door to the cabinet slams the door shut knocking the two to the floor in the cabinet.

She can hear Rouge shouts, "Stop! Let me go!"

Maria begins to try opening the door, but it has trouble being pushed forward. She and Blackberry continue to push the cabinet door until they are able to fully open it. When they open the door, they are shocked to see the kitchen is wrecked.

"Aunt Rouge!" Maria calls out.

Maria and Blackberry begin to search around to see if they can find Rouge.

Maria calls out, "Aunt Rouge! Where are you?!"

She goes to the living room to see the place is a mess as well. She goes to the open door opening to call out to her,

"Aunt Rouge… Aunt Rouge!" Maria cries out.

Maria begins to shed tears as she hold the emerald and flower, "Aunt Rouge."

This is a very heartbreaking night, someone has broken into her house and stole her aunt. What's more, she ends up getting a good look to who has done it.

Being dragged away by two of the Black Arm Aliens, Rouge struggles her arms to break free from the alien creatures. However, the Black Arms are proven to be strong for her.

Rouge struggles, "Get your alien hands off of me you scums!"

Rouge tries to pull her arms out of the aliens hands in anger.

"Struggle all you want, they only listen to me," A voice says.

Rouge glare at the source, "You!"

The alien reveals to be a dark blue with red markings on his arms lets, and on the back of his quills.

He evilly says, "Hello Rouge, it's been such a long time hasn't it."

"I thought it might have been you… Eclipse," Rouge says, with a glare in anger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Truth of One's Destiny

Meanwhile, Maria is very devastated that her aunt, the family she has is stolen away from her, and her home is wrecked. She doesn't know what to do. Blackberry comes over and gives Maria a hug hoping to cheer her up.

"Chao chao chao chao!" Blackberry sadly says, and snuggles against her face.

Maria hugs, Blackberry, "Thank you Blackberry, but I just don't know what to do. I know I should do something, but I don't know what."

"You must go find her and fulfil your destiny," A mysterious voice comes up.

Maria dn Blackberry quickly become surprise and look around to see no one is around.

Maria asks, "Hello? Who's there?"

Just then a magic aura appears and changes into a lizard man wearing a purple cloak. Maria and Blackberry are surprised to see the mysterious lizard appear in her home.

"Who… who are you?" Maria asks, sounding a bit nervous.

"I am known as The Oracle young one. I am here because your destiny has come," The lizard says.

"My destiny?"Maria asks.

"Yes. We can talk this over some tea and some scones," the Oracle says.

The Oracle uses his magic to set up the table and chairs and make a tea set with hot tea in the pot with a plate of scones appear.

"Wow!" Marai says in amazement.

The Oracle pours the tea in the cups, and says, "Come and sit down, we have much to discuss."

Maria and Blackberry are confused about this. Yet, they feel that he can be trusted. Maria walks forward and sits down on the table, and places Blackberry on the table.

"Um thank you. Um, can you tell me what is going on? What is my destiny?" Maira asks.

The Oracle says, "It is time to know who you truly are Princess Maria."

"Princess? Me?" Maria asks.

"Yes. Princess Maria, and you are not alone on your journey," The Oracle says.

"I'm afraid the only one I have is my chao friend Blackberry. My Aunt Rouge has been stolen away by these aliens and wrecked the bottom half of my house," Maira says.

"I know. The aliens are part of a big threat on Mobius. You are not alone as you think," the Oracle says.

"How so?" Maria asks.

"You also have a mother, a step-father, a brother and a sister," the Oracle says.

Maria gasps in shock, "What?!"

Meanwhile, in Mobotropolis, Queen Sally is looking at the night sky on the balcony. She is looking very worried and for some reason happy as well. She knows that the prophecy will be arriving very soon, and she also knows that her first child will be the one to defeat to defeat a terrifying threat.

King Sonic walks to the balcony and places his hand on Sally's shoulder. Sally turns to Sonic and they both give each other a hug.

"Still worried about her huh?" Sonic asks.

"I am. After thirteen long years the prophecy will be arriving along with the Black Arms. I just hope the prophecy will be fulfill and that my first child will return to us," Sally says.

"I'm sure she will Sally. We just have to wait and hope the Oracle's prophecy will come true," Sonic says.

Sonic and Sally hug each other with fear and yet hope the day will be arriving. They mostly hope that their daughter will come back to them.

Meanwhile, Maria has find out the truth of who she is and is very shocked about it. The Oracle suspects that the girl is going to have trouble accepting the truth.

"I'm sorry for freaking out like that. Still, I have a family and I'm a princess," Maria says in concern.

"I know it's a shock for you, but yes it's true. I was with your family when I revealed your faith," The Oracle explains.

"What do you mean?" Maira asks.

The Oracle uses his magic to show images about what has happened in the past.

The Oracle says, "Long ago, Mobius was under the power of King Shadow your father, and Queen Sally your mother. Sonic and the Guardian was able to defeat him, and he along with Queen Sally were soon married. During the year, Queen Sally became pregnant and had you. There I revealed your destiny. You will defeat the Black Arms on your thirteenth birthday, and reunite with your family. But in order for the prophecy to fulfill, your mother had to give you to Rouge to raise in secrecy."

"Why would my mother do it? Doesn't she love me?" Maria asks.

"Of course, your mother loves you very much. But because the Dark Presence, your birth father's agents were around, I felt that it's not safe for you with them around. No one can know that you're King Shadow's daughter until you fulfill your destiny. You have the power to defeat the Black Arms and save Mobius. Only then you will reunited with your family," The Oracle says.

"I'm destined to defeat an alien race?" Maria asks in shock.

The Oracle says, "I know that sounds like a lot on your shoulders, but there is more to your destiny than just that. You must form the new team of Freedom Fighters if you hope to succeed."

"I have to form the Freedom Fighter as well. This… this is so much to take in. I have a family, I'm destined to fight of aliens, and form a team. It's so much a young girl can take," Maria says, feeling devastated.

Maria then says, "But if it means finding my Aunt, then it's my only chance to find her."

"Yes. Unfortunately, this is all that I can tell you. I'll be here when you need me, but you need to do this on your own," The Oracle says.

"Alright, I'll do it. But um, what do I do first?" Maria replies.

"Simple, you have the very thing that can help you. You must use chaos control to get you to Mobotropolis," The Oracle says.

Maria realizes, "The Chaos Emerald!"

She looks at the red gem in her hand to see it glow bright.

"Yes. Use the Chaos Emerald, and you will be able to reach Mobotropolis in no time," the Oracle says.

"Right," Maria says.

She quickly runs upstairs and gather a few thing she need for her trip. She packed, clothes, accessories, and shoes, some money, a few supplies, and most importantly the photo of herself and Rouge and the flower she has received for her birthday.

She hurries back downstairs and says to the oracle, "Okay, I'm ready."

The Oracle uses his powers to create a image of the city. Maria takes a close look at the image of the city.

She raises the gem, and shouts, "Chaos control!"

Then disappears from her home.

The Oracle says, "Good luck Princess Maria, you're destiny has only begin."

Then the Oracle disappears into thin air.

Meanwhile, Rouge is imprisoned in one of the cells by the Black Arms. She tries hard to break the bars down and other means of escaping, but so far, nothing works.

Rouge sighs, and says to herself, "At least Maria is safe from this creep I hate to think about what will happen if he knows about her."

She then hear something and turn her head to see Eclipse entering the room. Then comes towards Rouge's cell. Rouge shows a scowl look and turns her head away from him in anger. She's still pretty upset with him.

"So how is our little prisoner doing?" Eclipse remarks.

"I have no time for you little sarcasm for today," Rouge says.

"Aww, why are you looking so down? I only want to see an old friend of my," Eclipse says.

"We're not friends big shot. Why are you even here?" Rouge angrily says.

"I'm here to ask you about a little chaos emerald that I have sensed coming from your home," Eclipse says.

Rouge gasps in shock, and knows the emerald he is talking about.

"Now. I know you had the emerald, so how about you tell me where the emerald is. Otherwise, you can be in the chamber until my little Black Arms hatch," Eclipse.

Rouge is stunned to hear Eclipse's threat.

Rouge angrily says, "I don't care! I don't care what you do with me! I'll never tell you about the Chaos Emerald!"

Eclipse makes a scowl and disapproved look on his face. He then notices something tied to Rouge's wing. He grabs Rouge's wing, and the bat begins to struggle.

"Hey! Let me go you creep!" Rouge scream in anger.

He then grabs the something from Rouge's wing, and she pulls it away from him.

"What was that for?!" Rogue demands.

Rouge gasps in shock to see Eclipse holding the locket Maria is given for her birthday.

Eclipse asks himself, "What is this thing?"

Eclipse open the locket to see what is inside. He becomes interested to see what is inside. The photo of Rouge and Maria inside. Rouge becomes worried to know that Eclipse can see a photo of Maria.

Eclipse smiles, "Well well it looks like you have yourself a kid since the last time I saw you. I wonder why she looks a lot like my 'brother' Shadow? Is she the one who has the chaos emerald in her possession."

Rouge angrily grits her teeth, "I swear, if you much as lay a hand on her I'll…"

"You'll what? In case you have forgotten, you're trapped in here while this little girl is out there with the emerald. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you once I bring her here," Eclipse says.

Then leaves the room leaving Rouge who is feeling much despair.

Rouge quietly says to herself, "Maria."

She really hope that Maria is safe and sound, and hope she doesn't stay at home to find out.

At the outskirt of Mobotropolis, Maria and Blackberry has just teleported from their home and all the way to a field just outside of the city. Of course, the two are feeling sick after teleporting from a far distance.

Maria turns her head, and becomes surprised to see the city of Mobotropolis.

"So this is it. Mobotropolis," Maria says to herself.

"Chao chao," Blackberry says.

"You're right, we need to get to the city and find somewhere to stay for the night," Maria says to her Chao friend.

Maira and Blackberry begin to walk to the city. They have never been to a city before, but know that they need to get there.

Soon enough, the two are able to reach the city to see the place is pretty quiet. Luckily, they both are able to find an old building with some fabric for blankets. Maria uses the fabric to make a bed, a pillow, and blankets. She tucks herself in along with Blackberry. The two then falls asleep for the right of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Explore Around Mobotropolis

Early the next day in the old building, Maria and Blackberry the chao are still asleep in it. The sun begins to shine through the cracks of the wooden doors and one is able to reach her. She moves a little until she wakes up from her sleep. Maria sits up and yawns as she stretches her arms. Blackberry stretches her little arms as she yawns as well.

Maria smiles, and says, "Morning Blackberry."

"Chao chao!" Blackberry says.

She gets up from bed, and says, "Well, I better get going. We only have a two days before my birthday and to find my aunt."

"Chao," Blackberry says.

Maria changes her clothes to different ones and the one she has wear last night in her suitcase. She is now wearing a dark red shirt with a black vest, and dark blue pants. She is wearing the same shoes and wrist bands.

She looks at a broken mirror to see herself. She then takes off the hair tie and brushes her quills a little. She leaves her quills down that are close to waist length.

Maria and Blackberry begin to head out with the luggage in the hedgehog's hand. She then decides to walk around the city to see what it's like to be here. She has never see a city like this before, and excited to see what the city life is like.

Meanwhile, Queen Sally is looking at the balcony with a worried expression on her face.

"Rouge, where are you? You should have answer by now. Maria, I hope you will come back to me soon," Sally worriedly says.

In the throne room, King Sonic is waiting Sally and others to come for an important discussion. Sally arrives into the throne room with sadness and concern. The guards come in with Knuckles, his wife, Julie-Su, and their daughter Laura-Su, Tails and his wife, Mina, And Team Chaotix; Vector, Espio, and Charmy, all grown up now.

Sonic comes to Sally, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just worried. We should have got a response from Rouge about now, but she hadn't answer," Sally says.

"Don't worry, we'll find her. But first, we need to discuss this with the others. The Oracle says that it's our time to do our part," Sonic says.

"Yes," Sally says.

Sonic inform the guards to leave the room and make sure no one enters. Tails and the others are rather confused to this discussion they need to speak.

"Sonic, what's going on? You said it's urgent," Tails asks.

"Yeah. You told us that we need to come to the palace right away," Knuckles says.

"I'll explain everything to you. We need to prepare for what is about to happen in a few days," Sonic says.

"What do you mean?" Charmy asks.

"Is something happening?" Mina asks.

"Yes. There is," Sonic answers.

Everyone excluding Sonic and Sally grow concern to hear the serious tone in his voice.

In the city, Maria and her chao are wondering around the city to see so many people driving in hover cars, and walking around the street. She has never seen so many buildings in one place. She sees, food stores, cafes, clothing stores, and other stored where anything can be bought.

"Wow! This place looks so huge," Maria says to herself.

Maria and Blackberry look around the city to find a large park. There are children playing together, couples doing on walks, and families having picnics. Seeing those families, she wishes that her Aunt Rouge is here right now. Maria sighs sadly and continues to walk around the park.

"Hey look out!" Someone shouts.

Maria turns her head and grabs a ball.

Blackberry looks at the ball, "Chao chao?"

Maria looks ahead to see a male red Echidna. He looks like he's a year older than she is. He has a brown scarf around his neck with white gloves with two needles on each one, and yellow and green color shoes.

The boy says, "Sorry about that, I kind of hit it harder than I should have. I almost… "

He stops to see Maria. He is unable to say a single word.

"That's alright," Maria says, giving the ball back to the boy.

The boy regain himself, and says, "You know, I never seen you around town before. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. I'm new here. My name is Maria, and this is my chao friend, Blackberry," Maria says.

"Um it's very nice to meet you, my name is… Yong. Yong-Ho," The boy says, with his cheeks turning a little red.

Maria smiles, "It's nice to meet, Yong-Ho."

"Uh say, you wanna play ball with me and my friends? We could use more players," Yong-Ho asks.

"Sure," Maira answers.

Maria and Blackberry follow Yong-Ho to go play with their friends.

In the palace, King Sonic and Queen Sally have explain to them what is going on.

"What?! The Black Arms are coming back?!" Knuckles exclaims.

"And that you have a daughter that is also Shadow's daughter," Julie-Su adds.

"Pretty much. We had to give her to Rouge so she can be protected from the Dark Presence. I don't want to think about what will happen if they knew about Maria," Sally says.

"So what you need us to do? You want us to find her and bring her to the palace," Knuckles asks.

"Yes. Luckily, she is already in the city," A voice says.

Everyone have their heads turning to see the Oracle is standing in the room, and walks towards them.

"Oracle, you're here? And she's in the city?" Sonic asks in surprise.

"Yes. She is. Sadly however, I'm afraid Rouge has been captured by the Black Arms. She manage to protect Maria and is now somewhere in the city. You must find her quickly, but try not to bring too much attention to this," The Oracle says.

"Of course, we don't want the Dark Presence to know anything about the prophecy or my daughter," Sally says.

"Don't worry Sally, we'll find her and we won't let anyone know about this," Sonic says.

Tails says, "We'll find her and bring to the palace. We can only hope she isn't in any trouble."

"I'm sure we'll find her. What she look like?" Laura-Su asks.

Sally brings out a picture and shows it to the others, "This is the picture that Rouge has taken a week ago."

The others take a look at the picture to see Maria and know the girl they are looking for.

In the park, there are eight other kids. A young blue boy hedgehog, Manic, a mobian chipmunk wearing a pink dress name Sonia, and a little girl bunny with a light orange dress, Sugar. All three of them are seven years old. There is a green boy crocodile, Chomper, a purple boy chameleon with a orange horn, Mystic, and a yellow girl bumble bee, Twinkle. Those three are teenagers. Finally there is a young male two tailed fox, Skye and a mobian mongoose, Melody. The two are around seven years old.

They are waiting for their friend to show up.

"Where's Yong-Ho, he should be back by now?" Manic asks.

"Manic, try to be patient. I'm sure he'll be back soon," Sonia replies.

Twinkle and Sugar nod their heads.

"Um, you think we should go find him?" Skye nervously asks.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon bro. We just need to wait. Otherwise our game will be over before it begins, "Melody says.

Mystic turns his head, "There he comes now."

Everyone turn their heads to see Yong- Ho the Echidna is coming back, but someone else is with him.

"Hey who is that?" Manic asks.

"She's very pretty," Sugar comments.

"And a hedgehog. Just like you. She even has a chao with her," Sonia adds.

Yong-Ho, Maria, and the chao walks over to them.

Melody walks over to the three, and asks, "Hey Yong-Ho, who is your new friend?"

"Guys, this is Maria and her chao friend Blackberry," Yong-Ho says.

Maria waves her hand, "Hello."

"Chao!" Blackberry replies.

"Hi I'm Chomper," The crocodile says.

"I'm Twinkel," The bee says.

"Mystic," the chameleon says.

The mongoose says, "I'm Melody, and this is my brother Skye."

"Um, hello," Skye shyly says.

"I'm Sugar," The bunny says.

The chipmunk says, "I'm Sonia, Princess Sonia to be exactly. And this is my twin brother, Prince Manic, but you can call him Manic."

"Hey. It's a pleasure to meet you, "Manic says.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Maria says.

"Are you new here? I don't remember seeing you around before," Twinkle asks.

"Yes. I'm new here. I lived in the Grass Zone, so this is the first Time I ever gone to the city," Maria says.

"Really? This is your first time to Mobotropolis?" Manic asks.

"That's right," Maria answers.

"Where you got the cute chao?" Sonia asks.

"Well, Blackberry and I have been together since I was a kid. I was friends with a lot of them, but Blackberry is my best friend out of all of them," Maria says.

"Sounds cool," Mystic says.

Twinkle happily says, "And your chao is so cute."

Sugar happily says, "We gotta show her around!"

The girls answer, "Yeah!"

"Hey, what about our game?" Chomper asks.

"We have lots of time to play ball. Right now, we gotta show Maira and Blackberry around the city," Melody says.

Sonia and Melody grab Maria by the arm and take her to town with the other girls.

"Come on boys, let's go," Twinkle happily says.

Yong-Ho says, "You know, that's actually not a bad idea. We can show her around and take her to all the best places."

"I quite agree," Mystic says.

"I want to take her to the chilli dog stand," Manic says.

Chomper groans,"Fine, we'll show our new friends around the neighborhood."

"Then let's go," Manic says."

The boys begin to follow the girls as they show Maria and Blackberry around the neighborhood.

They first take her to a music store. The gang play with instruments and sing through microphones. Maria tap on a drum with a stick, and Blackberry taps a triangle. They continue to play the instruments in the store.

After that, they look at the clothing store and try on some new clothes. The girls try on dresses, skirts, pants, makeup and jewelry. The boys groan with annoyed and bored looks as the girls try on girl things. The girls star laughing when they find the boys sleeping at the corner.

After that, they take Maria to an extreme gear store. Maria is amazed and never seen these kind of boards before. Young-Ho an the others explain to them what the extreme gear boards are and how to use them. The gang give Maria a little lesson on how to use the gears and riding on them.

Maria is amazed to see so many things that the city has to offer, and wonders how come she has never come here for. That is when she remembers the reason who she is kept away, is for her own protection.

Meanwhile, Knuckles and the others search and search for the young hedgehog. They search in stores, stands, alleys, and other places they can think of. Sadly, they haven't' been able to find Maria. They meet back on town square to discuss about their result.

"Did you find her? Tails asks.

"No. With those stips on her quills they stick out like a sore thumb," Laura-Su says.

"But you know, she is still a child. She can be anywhere in the city by now," Mina says.

"We just have to keep looking. Sonic said that he needs us to find her before something happens. With the Black Arms in the loose, we can't get to careless," Tails says.

Everyone nod their heads and split up again to find the little black and red hedgehog in a big city.

In the food court at the mall, the gang sitting on the table talking among themselves as they are having their lunch. Maria remembers that she and Blackberry hasn't eaten this morning, so they're both hungry.

"So Maria, when you arrive at the city? Skye shyly asks.

"I actually arrive at the city this morning. There is something that I need to do," Maria answers.

"Like what?" Yong-Ho asks.

"Well um, you see… I kind of need some help, per say," Maira says.

While Maria is telling her friends some of the details, a few Dark Arm aliens are lurking around the dark corners and are invisible to the people. They look to see Maria and her friends. They see their target.

"So, your Aunt was taken and you were told to come here?" Melody asks.

"Yeah. I got to find her and get her away from these creeps," Maria says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure my dad is able to help you. He is King Sonic after all," Sonia says.

"King Sonic?" Maria asks.

"Yeah. Our dad was a hero. If anyone can help you, he can," Manic says.

"Don't forget our dad and Yong-Ho's uncle," Melody says.

Maria smiles, "Thank guys, I could really use the help."

Suddenly, they hear people screaming in fear. They all look to see the Dark Arm aliens are beginning to appear and attack the people in the food court. Maria gasps in shock to see them, and they look exactly like the aliens that attacked and taken her Aunt Rouge. Maria knows that she needs answers, but will need to protect the people as well. She is planning on doing what she needs to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Attack of the Black Arms

Maria continues to watch as the Black Arms continue to attack the citizens. She remembers seeing them after they attack her Aunt Rouge, and destroyed her home. She knows that she needs to do. She knows that needs to be done.

"Maria! We need to get going," Melody screams.

Maria turns her head, and says, "Sorry guys, but I need to do this."

Maria then makes a run for the Black Arms.

Manic shouts, "Maria, wait!"

Maria continues to run with a determined look on her face. She can see one of the larger Black Arms cornering a few people.

She jumps in the air, and shouts, "Chaos Spear!"

Then creates a spear made of energy and throws it at one of the Black Arms and cause it to fall over.

Maria lands on the ground, "Hurry, you need to get out of here!"

Many of the grown up grab the children and hurry out of the mall with everyone else. Maria turns to see the Black Arm is getting up, and the others are glaring at her.

Maria glares at the Black Arms, "Alright Black Arms, I'm not going to let you get away attacking innocent people."

Maria then uses her hover shoes to skate towards them fast. She then rolls into a spinning ball and rams right towards them. Yong-Ho and the others are shocked and amazed to see Maria fighting them.

"Woah! I never knew she can do that," Manic says.

"Me either. She's so brave," Sonia says.

Maria rams right into the stomach of the Black Arm and sends them to the wall. She then spins back and lands on her feet on the ground. Yong-Ho and the gang are surprised to see this. Maria is able to attack another one of the Black Arm aliens.

Suddenly, the third one rams Maria to the wall, but Maria is able to hold on. She and the alien has their hands against each other as Maria has her feet on the wall. Maria is struggling to push the monster away.

"Oh no! Maria needs help," Skye worriedly says.

Melody steps forward, "And I'm going to help her!"

Melody uses her super speed to run super fast and rams him at the side, knocking him down. Yong-Ho then uses his strong knuckles to give him an uppercut.

Maria is able to get on to the ground, and says, "Thanks guys, but you need to leave."

"No way, we're not going to leave you to fight these creeps yourself," Melody says.

"That's right. You're sticking with us, so we're sticking with you," Yong-Ho says.

Chomper and the others come over.

"Yeah. We're not going to let you have all the fun," Manic says.

"We're going to fight too," Sonia says.

Maria is shocked to hear that her new friends want to fight alongside her.

Maira smiles, "Thanks. So, how will you all like to become Freedom Fighters with me."

Yong-Ho smirks, "You got yourself a deal."

"Then let's teach these aliens not to mess with this town," Maria says.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheer.

The Black Arms begin to charge and make their move on the team. Maria and her friends begin to charge at the Black Arm aliens. Maria starts by spinning into a ball and hit the aliens on the head. Then Yong-Ho and Chomper punch them in their faces. Skye tries to fly, but he ends up bouncing around like a pinball. He ends up smacking into one of the aliens in the back.

Manic and Sonia are making fun of the aliens.

"You can't catch us!" Sonia tease.

"Try to catch us if you can ugly," Manic says, sticking his tongue at them.

Maria shouts, "Chaos boost!"

She then moves super fast and gives one of the Black Arms multiple punches and kicks from different directions.

Mystic then uses his ninja skills to fight back at some of the flying Black Arm aliens. He throws shurikens and paper bombs at them. Twinkle manages to stings one of them with her stinger. She giggles when the big one yelps after being sting.

The aliens continue to try and attack the group of friends, but Maria and her new friends continue not making this easy for them.

Meanwhile in the city, Tails and the others are at their wits with finding the girl hedgehog. They have no clue where to search now.

"Where can a girl hedgehog be at?!" Knuckles shouts, getting frustrated.

"Calm down Knuckles, no one said that this is going to be easy," Julie-Su says.

"Yes. I'm just confused by this whole thing. I mean, Shadow having a daughter and Sally never mention this to anyone," Knuckles says.

Tails says, "I know what you mean. But from what Queen Sally said, her daughter Maria knew nothing about this until the Oracle told her. Now she is somewhere in the city without knowing anyone around here."

"I'm with Tails. We can't give up, Sonic and Sally are counting on us to find her," Vector says.

"Yes. It will be troubling letting a young girl travel around without a clue about Mobotropolis," Espio says.

"But we search almost everywhere. Where else can one black and red girl hedgehog go?" Charmy asks.

Suddenly, they hear a loud explosion. Everyone quickly turn around to see smoke and hear exploding sounds coming from there.

"What in the world is going on?" Melody asks looking confused.

"I don't know, but we better find out," Vector says.

"It looks like it's coming from the mall. We better get going before someone gets hurt," Julie-Su says.

"I agree," Charmy says.

The group then make their way towards the smoke and exploding sounds. They know that they need to search for the girl, but this seems important.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Sally are finish with their royal duties for the time being, and Sally is still concern.

"Don't worry, Knuckles, Julie-Su, The Prowers, and The Chaotix will find her," Sonic says.

"I hope so. I just can't help but feeling something might go wrong," Sally worriedly says.

"What the worst that can happen?" Sonic questions.

Just then some of the royal guards come hurring in the throne room.

The one in the middle says, "Your majesties, monsters are attacking the Shopping Center Downtown."

Sally firmly stares at Sonic.

"Not only that, but a mysterious black and red hedgehog is fighting them along with other children. Among them are the royal twins," The other guard says.

"What?! Is this true?!" Sonic asks in shock.

"Yes. Many witnesses confirm it," The third guard says.

"Great. Now our kids are endanger," Sally worriedly says.

"Come on, we got kids to save," Sonic says.

He picks up Sally and runs off in top speed.

Back at the mall the battle between Maria and her friends, and the Black Arms are continuing. Everyone continue to throw punches, kicks, spins, and other kinds of attacks. Everyone are starting to get very tired. Soon enough, they are able to take down every last one of the Black Arms that are here.

Maria sighs, "That was a tough battle."

"Yeah. But it was so cool," Manic says.

"Yeah. We fought real aliens," Sonia happily says.

"And we also got to pumble them," Chomper replies.

"I think we got all of them. Now let's get out of here before they come back," Mystic says.

"I don't think so," A mysterious voice speaks up.

Maria and her friends look to see a dark blue color alien with red stripes on the back of his quills and marks on his body, and glowing yellow eyes. Eclipse has finally make an appearance in town.

"I must admit, you surely did a interesting performance with my Black Arms," Eclipse says.

Maria glares at him, "So I'm guessing you're the ringleader behind the Black Arm attack and for attacking my home."

The alien chuckles with an evil smirk, "Yes. I'm Eclipse the Darkling and the Leader of the Black Arms. I can see that my Black Arms have given you a bit of trouble, but it looks like you were able to dealt with them."

"Enough talk! You took my Aunt Rouge, now where is she?!" Maria demands.

"Safe, for now. That is, if you give me what I want," Eclipse says.

"And what will that be?" Maria asks.

"The chaos emerald. I know you have it. If you give it to me, then maybe I'll think about letting her go," Eclipse says.

Maria becomes stunned to hear what Eclipse is after. He's after the emerald Blackberry has given to her for her birthday.

"I'm sorry, but I promised that I can't give it away. My aunt told me that it's very powerful and can be dangerous," Maria says.

"I thought you might stay that. It looks like I'll just take it the old fashion way," Eclipse says with a smirk.

"I don't think so. You won't stand a chance when I use chaos control on you," Maria says, and snaps her fingers to use her power. But it's not working.

"What?!" Maria asks herself in shock.

She tries to use her power again, but it still won't work.

"Why isn't my power working?" Maria asks herself in shock.

Yong-Ho shouts, "Maira, look out!"

Maria quickly turns her had to find herself being pushed and rammed to the hall. Her front body and right side of her face is being pressed against the wall as her left arm is being pushed from the back.

"You are fighting me now little girl, you live… and Die.. by my rules!" Eclipse angrily says.

"I don't think so," Maria says.

Then uses her hoover shoes to attack the alien, but he dodges it. Maria then tries to punch him with her chaos control, but she still can't get her powers to work. Maria is able to figure out why her powers aren't working, Eclipse has something to do with it. Her powers are working until he shows up.

"How are you blocking my chaos control?" Maria demands.

"Chaos control is just a part of us Black Arms. I wonder how you are able to use Chaos Control. Last I remember, very few mobians are able to control it," Eclipse says.

"I don't need to answer to about anything," Maria says.

Maria continues to fight him. Since she can't use her chaos control, she tries to use her fist and speed. She opens a spin and smacks Eclipse. Then skates around to corner him.

Eclipse becomes so angry that he change form into a larger, stronger, and frightening form. Maria and her friends are shocked to see Eclipse has grown so big and scary from before. Maria knows that she needs to stop him before he can do harm. She knows that she can't use her powers while he's around, so she goes to the alternative.

Maria performa a powerful spin and roll towards Eclipse, but he manages to catch her like a ball.

"Nice try kid," Eclipse says. Then slams Maria to the ground breaking the floor.

"Maria!" Melody screams.

Maria groans to the pain of being crushed down. Eclipse picks her up by her shirt and holds her close to his face.

"You see, I am able to limit your chaos control and have a strength ten times. In other words, you are as good as dead," Eclipse says.

Maria groans feeling the pain, and she will be finish if she doesn't think of something. She then remembers that she has something that can help her.

In thought, Maria says, "I have no choice."

She reaches into her pocket and takes out the chaos emerald as she clutches it.

Maria shouts, "Chaos control."

Just then, the emerald cause the whole area to be stopped in time.

She then shouts, "Chaos boost!"

She then uses the extended speed to punch Eclipse super fast in top speed.

She then makes her hand admit a powerful aura, and shouts, "Chaos blast!"

She punches Eclipse so hard that he is pushed out of the skin of his other form and is back to his normal lands on the ground, and ends up on her knees in exhaustion. Eclipse is able to stand on his feet and is glaring at Maria in anger.

Eclipse shouts in anger, "You are just as stubborn as Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"My dad?! You know my…" Maria asks in shock.

But then, blaster amos appear on the scene and cause Eclipse to jump back. Everyone look to see The Powers, Team Chaotix, and the Guardians. King Sonic and Queen Sally appear as well. Eclipse grits his teeth in anger.

Eclipse shouts, "Chaos Control!"

Then he disappears into thin air. Many of the Black Arms disappear as well. The grownups and children are shocked to see them disappeared.

"He got away, but he will be back," Sonic says.

"That's the least of our worries," Sally says.

"Mom! Dad!" A young boy shouts.

Everyone look to see the kids running towards them. Excluding Sally and Sonic, the other grownups are shocked to see them.

"Kids, what are you doing here?!" Mina asks in shock.

"We were taking our new friend to the mall when the Black Arms attacked us," Melody says.

"You should have seen it Dad! Maria began to fight those aliens off. We join in to help battle them too," Manic says.

"Maria is amazing," Sonia says.

"It's true dad. We know battling with the aliens are dangerous, but seeing Maria trying to save us, we decided to help," Skye says.

"She also made us Freedom Fighters too," Melody says.

"Freedom Fighters? When did you kids grow up so fast? I'll have to talk with this Maria about this," Mina asks with a smile.

"But mom, she was trying to help us," Melody says.

"I know, but you all could have been hurt. Thank goodness it didn't lead to that," Mina says.

"Where is Maria?" Skye asks.

Everyone look to find the girl. Sally gasps in shock. Maria has collapsed on the ground. Sally quickly runs to Maria and kneels down to pick her up. The chaos emerald has fallen out of her hand and to the ground.

"A chaos emerald?" Knuckles asks in shock.

"Is she going to be okay?" Mystic asks.

"Yes. She's just very tired," Sally says.

"Dad, she's needs help. Her aunt was kidnapped by those aliens. We need to save her," Sonia says.

"I know. But first, we need to help Maria," Sonic says.

"Do you know her?" Chomper asks.

"We know her," Sonic says.

He turns to the twins and says, "Manic, Sonia, this is Maria, your sister."

"Sister?" The twin asks in surprise.

The other children gasp in shock.

Meanwhile, Eclipse manages to get himself and most of the Black Arms to safety. He is not pleased that he and his brethren have been beaten by a bunch of kids, especially Maria. He ponders on how she is able to use chaos control and her resemblance to Shadow is not to be missed.

Suddenly he remembers Maria saying, "My dad?!"

"When I say she is stubborn as Shadow, she said about him being her dad. Could that be why she resembles him and how she can use chaos control?" Eclipses asks himself.

He turns to a star shaped flying alien and says, "I want you to find that girl hedgehog and make sure you listen to everything. I have a feeling I know who that girl really is. And I must have a use for her."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Meeting A Royal Family

In one of the bedroom at the castle, Sally tucks Maria in bed so she can get some rest. The only other one in the room is Blackberry the little black and red chao. She sits on the bed next to Maria showing sadness in her eyes.

Blackberry looks at Maria with concern, "Chao chao!"

"Don't worry little one, Maria will be alright. She just need some rest," Sally reassures.

"Chao chao! Chao chao chao!" Blackberry sadly says.

Sally picks up Blackberry, and says, "Come now, Maria needs her rest."

"Chao chao!" Blackberry says, nodding her head.

Sally takes the little chao out of the room, and closes the door. Close of the room is Yong-Ho.

"Hello Yong-Ho, what are you doing here?" Sally asks.

"Nothing much, I just uh, wanted to see if Maria's alright," Yong-Ho answers, but also has his cheeks turning slightly red.

"She'll be fine. Maria just needs some rest and time to get her strength back. The fight against the Black Arms took a lot out of her," Sally says.

"Yeah," Yong-Ho says.

"Now, why not join the rest of us while we discuss about what happened at the mall," Sally says.

"Okay," Yong-Ho replies.

The two then walk down the hall so they will join the others.

In a secret room, Sonic and the other adults and the children are here to discuss an important matter. Of course, they're waiting for Sally and Yong-Ho to get back.

Knuckles groans, "How long are we going to have to wait? Can we discuss about this now?"

"Honey, you need to wait. Sally is just worried about Maria. From what Sonic told us, she hasn't seen her daughter in years, "Julie-Su says.

"I know," Knuckles says.

Manic says, "Still, you should have seem Maria fought with those aliens."

"She punched them like this, and then like that. She then kick them. She then attacked that crazy leader, Eclipse," Manic says.

"Yes Manic, you said it about a hundred times," Sonic says.

"In this breath," Melody mutters.

The other kids start laughing.

"Alright kids, settle down. We have an important situation to discuss and we're in for a long day," Sonic says.

The door opens and Sally Yong-Ho, and Blackberry the chao come into the room.

Twinkle asks, "How is she? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's sleeping until she regains her strength," Sally answers.

"That's good. We were worried when she passed out," Skye says.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Maria seems like a really tough girl," Melody says.

"You have to admit, she has a lot of strength and potential," Mystic says.

"You gotta admire her spirit," Chomper adds.

"How about we get back to the topic at hand? Maria can really use our help to stop the Black Arms and their leader Eclipse," Sonic says.

Sonia turns to her dad, "Also, how come you never told us we had a sister?"

"Yeah dad. How come you never mention about Maria before?" Manic adds.

"It's a long story. But in short, she is my daughter but her birth father was King Shadow. The Oracle prophesied that she will create the new generation of Freedom Fighters with our help, and will defeat Eclipse and the Black Arms. Sadly, I had to send her away for the prophecy to be fulfilled and to keep her away from the Dark Presence," Sally explains.

"Yeah. I hate to think about what will happen if they knew that King Shadow has an heir. Especially Lien-da," Laura-Su says.

"You're right," Mina says.

"So now that we found her and the Black Arms are starting to make their move, what can we do to help Maria take them down?" Yong-Ho asks.

"Yeah. We're going to help her take those aliens out," Chomer says.

Twinkle happily says, "I'm happy to sting them.

Charmy laughs, "That's my niece."

"And that is my boy," Vector adds.

"Still, we should make sure Maria is watched 24-7. If she's meant to defeat the Black Arms, then she's need some training. Sure she is natural with fighting and chaos control, but she needs to be more prepared," Espio says.

"I know what you mean dad. Eclipse seems to be able to limit her chaos control. If she hadn't had that chaos emerald, he would have finished her off," Mystic says.

"Don't worry, we were able to handle our kids. How can this one be any different? She seems pretty nice," Vector says.

"True. but I worry about her being in this environment. It seems that she wasn't fully aware about her being a princess until the Oracle told her. She might have trouble adjusting to a life in the palace," Laura-su says.

"I agree. That's why we need to be there for her when she wakes up. Sally and I will talk to her first to explain what we're discussing. I'm sure she'll like to meet her mother," Sonic says.

"Yes. I have long waited for this day to come. I only hope she feels comfortable about being with us," Sally says.

Sonic and the others continue to discuss about the situation and how are they going to deal with it. However, they are unaware that a star shaped Black Arm alien is watching them and is listening and seeing everything that is being discussed.

Hours has gone by and it's already night time. Maria has been sleeping for the entire afternoon. Maria groans as she feels pain in her head. Then begins to sit up. She rubs her head as she can still feel pain from her fight with Eclipse.

"Ow! My head," Maria continues to rub her head in pain.

When she opens her eyes, she is surprised to find herself in a bedroom and a elegant one at that. Maria looks to see a few furniture along with a large mirror, a tv set, and a balcony right by the bed that is covered in soft sheet and a canopy hanging over it.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Maria asks herself.

That is when she remembers about her passing out after fighting Eclipse.

"That's… right. I used a lot of my energy to fight off that Alien. Someone must have taken me to safety," Maria says to herself.

Suddenly, she hears the door opening and the first to enter in Blackberry. Blackberry cheers to see Maria away and fles to her and gives her a hug. Maria giggles and gives her a hug as well. Just then, someone else enters the room.

The one is a female Echidna. She is older than Yong-Ho. She is wearing a dark gray vest, dark gray shirt, gray shoes, and small glasses. She is holding a tray of food in her hands covered by white gloves.

"Um hello, who are you?" Maria asks.

The Echidna giggles, "Popping right to the question, huh. I'm glad to see that you're awake. My name is Laura-Su. You already met my little cousin Yong-Ho."

"Um nice to meet you Laura-Su. You're Yong-Ho's cousin?" Maria replies.

"That's right. I'm glad to see you're awake. I brought you something to eat," Laura-Su says.

"Thank you," Maria calmly replies.

Laura-Su puts the tray on the table next to the bed and Blackberry lays down on Maria's lap. The Black Arm alien secretly sneak into the room and spy on them from the top of the ceiling.

"I'm guessing this is still a bit of a shock to you," Laura-Su says.

"Huh?" Maria replies, looking confused.

"To find out that you're a princess," Laura-Su adds.

"Oh, yeah. I still can't believe it. I always known myself to be an independent girl who is able to use chaos energy and train almost everyday. I never thought that I was actually a princess. What's more, I have to fight an alien race. I'm glad I get to know my mom and my family, but… What the Oracle told me, I'm not going to get to know my dad," Maria sadly says.

"You mean King Shadow," Laura-Su suspects.

"Yeah," Maria says.

Laura-Su says in thought, "I think Yong-Ho would understand how she feels. He never got to know his mom. After defeating King Shadow, Lien-Da disappeared, and him and Rutan behind."

Just then, someone else comes into the room. Manic and Sonia happily runs into the room and jump on the bed to be with Maria and Blackberry. King Sonic and Queen Sally enter the room.

"You majesties," Laura-Su replies.

"Hi Laura-Su, glad to see Maria is up. Think you can give us some time alone?" Sonic says.

"Of course," Laura-Su says.

Laura-Su leaves the room to let the family have an important talk. She leaves the room and closes the door. Once Laura-Su is gone, Maria looks at the family with skeptic and a weary look on her face. She feels weird about being in the same room as them, even though they are technically her family.

"Um hello, my name is Maria. You had to give me up in order to protect me from these Dark Presence people and to fulfill my faith to defeat the Black Arms," Maria says.

Sally then gives Maria a hug. Maria is confused by the sudden embrace. She looks up to see a tear coming out of Sally's eye.

Sally says, "I dreamed for this day to come."

"Yes. Me too," Maria says. Then she gives her birth mother a hug as well.

"Aww," Sonia happily replies.

Manic sticks his tongue out, thinking it's too sappy.

Sally looks at Maria with a smile, "Look how grown you've gotten. You are certainly turning out into a good girl."

"Thanks," Maria says.

"Chao chao!" Blackberry happily says.

Sonia hugs Maria, "It's nice to meet you. I always wanted a big sister."

"You gotta teach us how to fight like you did! You were awesome!" Manic shouts in excitement.

"I'm glad you end up liking my already. Despite about me being the sister you never knew," Maria says.

"We don't care. We're just glad that you're here now," Sonia says.

"Think you can stay with us?" Manic asks.

Maria laughs, "I think I will."

"Yay!" The twins cheer.

Sonia pets the chao, "You're little chao is so adorable. She looks a lot like you."

"Thanks. Blackberry is one of my best friends. Then again, the chao colony she lives with are my only friends," Maria says.

"But now you have a lot of friends and a family," Sonic says.

"Not everyone, Eclipse and the Black Arm still has my Aunt Rouge. I have to save her," Maria says.

"You're right. Rouge is probably held captive by them for the moment," Sonic says.

"Um Sonics…" Maria says.

"Please, you can call me dad," Sonic says.

"Right. Dad, who exactly are the Black Arms. The one Eclipse seems to know my birth dad. Did my dad fought with him before?" Maria asks.

"I think it's more than that. It happened a long time ago .In short, Shadow, your father was created by a scientist named Gerald Robotnik and was given the blood of Black Doom who was the original Black Arms leader," Sonic says.

"Wait! My dad was created, and with the Black Arm alien leader's blood sample?" Maira asks in surprise.

"Yes. In a way, he's part Black Arm and are natural with chao control. From what Shadow told Knuckles, Eclipse is created to destroy Shadow as a countermeasure. So he's kind of like Shadow's brother. At least that what the alien says," Sonic says.

Maria flops down to her bed, "Great. Just great. I finally get to meet my family only for my dad to be stuck in time because of chaos control, and that I have to fight another part of it. What's more, my dad has been created by humans, and with alien dna. And that alien who tried to crush me is my uncle."

"Yes. That does seems to sums it up," Sally says.

"And I think my few days before my birthday couldn't get any crazier, it just did," Maria says.

Meanwhile in the secret hideout of the Black Arms, Eclipse is watching the screen from his spy, and has hear everything, every word of the conversation. Eclipse is rather surprised to hear it, but makes a smirk and starts laughing. He has an idea.

"So that explains why she resembles Shadow and is able to use chaos control, she's one of us. Just like her father. She also seems to have her father's stubbornness," Eclipse says to himself.

He walks to the table to see six gems resembles to the one Maria's has. The six gems are: green, purple, blue, light blue, yellow, and white. Eclipse has already have most of the chaos emeralds, and only need one more which is the one Maria has right now.

Eclipse says, "Now that I know that she has the chaos emerald, I can finally have the power to take control of this planet, and then my Black Arms will feed. And…"

He turns to the screen to see Maria the young hedgehog, "I might be able to welcome a new member to the Black Arms and she will make us stronger."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: One of the Black Arms

The next day in the castle throne room, everyone have arrive to discuss about the situation at hand. Maria also explains to her new friends about what might happen tomorrow, and will need their help with it.

"So wait, you telling us that you are destined to defeat the aliens that attacked us yesterday and that alien race was apart of your family as well?" Chomper asks.

"Yeah. It's a lot for me to take in this short amount of time, but yes. I'm going to need your help with this," Maria says.

Yong-Ho says, "Hey, if you need help with these aliens, then we'll be there when you need it. No alien race is going to feed on this planet."

"That's right. Sounds like we're going to kick some alien but," Chomper says.

Sugar happily says, "We're going to become Freedom Fighters, battle aliens, and save our planet. That sounds like the best adventure ever."

"I'm in. Mostly because our world is endanger," Mystic says.

Everyone else nod their heads agree to join in.

Maria smiles, "Thanks guys, you're the best."

Blackberry happily says, "Chao chao! Chao chao chao!"

"Yes Blackberry, you're in too," Maria says.

Sonic says, "And you'll have us to back you up. Now you end up with a large team of Freedom Fighters.

"Thanks. Still, I never lead a team before," Maria says.

"Are you kidding?! You fought off the aliens, and inspired us to help take them down," Manic says.

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll become a great leader," Sonia says.

"Thank. Thank you all. I never felt this way before. Other than my chaos, I never really know what it's like to have friends and a large family to be with me," Maria says.

"And you have all of us to help you with the Black Arms," Nina says.

"Yeah. We're all a team now, and you will become great leader," Laura-Su says.

Maira nods her head, "Right. Now all we need to do if figure out where their secret base is and take down those aliens."

"Will it be weird that you'll be fighting against your um, kind or something?" Twinkle asks.

"Honestly, I'm still feeling a bit skeptic about knowing that the Black Arms are my relatives, but we have to stop them before they cause any trouble," Maria says.

Suddenly, Mystic senses something and throws shurikens at the wall. Suddenly, the star shaped alien appears and is able to dodge the attack to get away.

"What was that?" Skye asks.

Maria says, "That must be one of the aliens. He must have been spying on us. Eclipse might have heard what we're planning to do."

"I'm is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Chomper asks.

Suddenly, the wall blows up and the Black Arm aliens comes walking through the wall.

Twinkle worriedly answers, "I have to say, not a good thing."

The Black Arms appear in large numbers. They know that they need to do something.

Suddenly, the aliens begin to talk in their language. Maria suddenly feels her head picking up a strange vibe.

"What's wrong Maria?" Sally asks.

"I don't know. I feel a strange connection between the aliens. They said, get the girl," Maria says.

Suddenly one of the aliens begin to charge at Maria.

Maria shouts, "Chaos shield!"

She creates a force field and cause the alien to bounce back and falls to the ground.

"If those aliens want to fight, then let's give them one!" Maria says.

"Yeah. We can't just surrender to them," Melody says.

Chomper announces, "Let's fight back!"

Vector laughs, "That's my boy."

"And that's my girl," Mina says.

"Come one, we need to beat these aliens!" Knuckles says.

Sonic says, "Knuckles right, let's beat these guys!"

"Freedom Fighters! Go!" Maria shouts.

Soon enough, the new group of Freedom Fighter are beginning to fight off the Black Arms. Manic and Sonia are able to use their speed to distract the aliens. Enough for Maria to kick them behind their heads. Charmy and Twinkle punch them, kick them, and sting them with their stingers.

Maira turns to Skye, "Skye, think you can fly at them. Make like a pinball."

"Right," Skye answers.

Skye spins his tails and begin to fly. He then start spinning and hit the aliens like they are pinballs. The alien end up getting knocked down to the ground. Melody and Nina use their speed to ram at them. Tails and Skye bring out their blasters to hit the aliens. Everyone continue to fight off the aliens.

Maira shouts, "Chaos spear!"

She then laughs spears at the aliens. However, she doesn't notice the aliens charging at her. Yong-Ho gets in front of the aliens, and gives him a hard punch.

Laura-Su shouts, "Chaos control!"

And trap them in bubbles.

Maria turns to Laura-Su, "I didn't know you can use chaos control."

"You can thank my dad for that," Laura-Su says.

Suddenly, someone lunges at Maria and sends her to the ground. Maria manages to get up, and looks who has strike her.

"Eclipse," Maria says.

Eclipse smirks, "That's correct little girl."

Maria clutches her fist in anger and remembers what happened last time. What's more, she knows her connection to her dad.

Suddenly Maria remembers, "Wait, he is able to limit chaos control. If he does it here, then he'll make sure Laura-Su and others won't be able to use them. I need to lure him away."

"So you ready to have a fight little girl?" Eclipse remarks.

Maria shouts, "Keep fighting everyone! Eclipse is mine!"

Maria then skates toward Eclipse and grabs hold to him. She brings out her chaos emerald after getting it back.

She shouts, "Chaos control!"

Then they both disappeared. Maria and Eclipse then reappear at a different part of the castle.

"Well, you surely make a bold move. Teleporting me away so you can fight me yourself," Eclipse says.

Maria stands her grounds, "Alright, you listen to me, all of you get out and save yourself the beating."

"And save it for you to fight me yourself. Princess Maria… daughter of King Shadow," Eclipse says.

Maria gasps, "You know who I am?"

"That's right. One of my spies kept an eye on your, and I know a lot about you. How you are the daughter of my brother," Eclipse says.

"Yeah. I was told about you. Like my father, I'm going to fight you and defeat you and your alien brethren," Maria says.

Eclipse chuckles, "We'll see about that."

Maria then begins to skate right towards Eclipse. Eclipse changes his form to his stronger form and tries to punch Maira. But she dodges and spin dash him at the head. And lands on the feet.

Maria then holds her her chaos emerald, "Chaos control!"

That causes the place to be stopped in time, including Eclipse. She then gives him multiple punches.

"Chaos blast!" Maria shouts, and throws a hard punch. That causes him to be puch right through his skin and lands on the ground.

Maria steps forward to him, "It's over Eclipse. Give up."

"Not likely," Eclipse smirks.

Suddenly, four small aliens jump over them and lands in front of Eclipse blocking them.

"What in the?" Maria shockley asks.

Eclipse laughs, "This is just a warm up. I like to introduce you to my Dark Arms."

"Like any of your alien brothers are going to make any difference! You're mine!" Maria angrily says.

She then begins to skate forward toward Eclipse to beat him.

Eclipse smirks, "So be it. Blunk."

The square alien comes to Eclipse and fuse to him, making his body blue. When Maria tries to punch him, she feels a strange steel type texture and repels back.

"What?!" Maria asks in shock.

Eclipse says, "You see Maria, my new Dark Arms were created from a world of whisps. They have special abilities like their counterparts. Cregal! Now!"

Blunk leaves Eclipse, and a flying Dark Arm takes his place. His arms has been transformed into wings. Eclipse takes to the sky. Maria grits her teeth and uses her hoover shoes to get up higher. Then the two begin to fight each other from the air. Maria tries to punch him or kick him like Rouge has teach her, but Eclipse is flying to fast. He then kicks Maria and sends her to the ground.

Maria groans as she tries to get back on her feet.

Eclipse lands on the ground, "What's wrong Maira? Not have enough fight in you anymore."

"I'm… not… going to… surrender to you… that easily," Maria says, struggling to get up.

She manages to stand on her feet, but feels her body in pain.

Eclipse laughs, "You know, you remind me a lot like your father. He is strong, but also very stubborn. I was made to destroy him after what he did to our kind. I could destroy you in his place, but I have a much better idea in mind for you."

"What do you mean by that?" Maria asks, groaning in pain

"You'll find out. Cyzer, if you be so kind," Eclipse replies.

Cregal leaves Eclipses and a snake like Dark Arm takes his place, and fuse with his arm. It forms a bluish claw with an eye on the palm. Then Eclipse blast Maria with a laser and sends her sliding across the floor. He tries again, but Maria dodges it. She spin dashes to Eclipses, but two of the Dark Arms attack her and makes her crash to the wall. Eclipse then zaps Maria with the laser multiple times.

Maria is so beaten, that she is having trouble getting up from the floor.

"Rhygenta, will you be so kind to help me finish this, "Eclipse says.

Finally a round glowing purple color alien jumps onto Eclipse's arm while Cyzer jumps off. In one blow, the Dark Arm unleashes a sonic sound wave that is so loud and screeching that Maria covers her ears in pain, and cause her to be send back to the wall. She collides with the wall and falls to the floor.

Maria tries to get up, but is unable to and almost falls out consciousness. Rhygenta leaves Eclipse and lands on the ground next to the siblings.

Eclipse walks forward to Maria as the girl is trying to get up.

"Don't worry Maria, I'm not going to destroy you," Eclipse says.

"Then… what are you… going to do?" Maria asks, struggling to get up.

"Let's just say that you will soon learn your place as one of the Black Arms," Eclipse says with a sinister smile.

"What?!" Maria asks in shock.

Before she can do anything, Eclipse places his claw on Maria's head and firmly grasp on it. Maria's eyes widen in shock as they begin to glow green and begins to groans pain.

Maria soon finds herself in an black abyss. She looks around to see no one is around, not even Eclipse.

"What happening?! Where am I?!" Maria asks herself.

Suddenly a glowing red light appears causing Maria to cover her eyes.

Suddenly she hears Eclipse's voice, " Maria, don't try and resist! You can not deny the Black Blood that flows through your veins! You don't belong to those mobians and you know it as well as I! We are one blood, you and I! You can help make our colony whole again, and the Black Arms will live forever!"

"No! I'm not listening to your nonsense!" Maria shouts trying to run away.

But is blocked by the alien's claw, "Maria, you're not listening! You don't need to fight us! You don't need to pretend you're one of them! You can come home to your kind!"

"There's no way I will join you… And I am too a Mobian of this world!" Maria screams sounding upset.

In the real world, Maria is trying to get Eclipse to let go. Eclipse is struggling Tokey her in his grasp.

"This girl is more stubborn than I thought! Gotta push harder!" Eclipse says, struggling to get control of Maria.

In her mind, Maria continues to run to find a way out, but she runs into eclipse and tries to run away. Sadly, Eclips grabs her arms and hold her in place.

"I learned that you were destined to beat me, but you have a choice to change that! There is nothing this world for an immortal like you! All the friends and family you come to know will be long gone given time! You were born from the hedgehog with the blood of the Black Arms! You have powers that is from our kind! The beings of this world is beneath you!" Eclipse says.

Maria clutches her head, "No! It's not true! I'm not like you!"

"Oh, but it's true! You are my blood! You are mine of command! You're purpose is to serve as one of us! You will carry out your father's purpose!" Eclipse says.

In the real world, Eclipse lets go Maria and she falls to the floor. She manages to use her hand to keep herself up. Eclipse falls back, but the Dark Arms help him up and show concern on their faces.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. I just hope this worked," Eclipse says.

Maria groans as she clutch her head, "I… I am Maria…"

She manages to stand and turns around to face the aliens. Her eyes is red and becomes am empty void.

"Vanguard of the Black Arm invasion. I am to bring you the chaos emeralds and ensure swift harvest on this planet," Maria says, sounding dazed.

However, that satisfied Eclipse, "It worked! Looks like it can be done after all. My Dark Arms, come and welcome our new sister."

The little Dark Arms come to Maria wand are making noises, but can tell they are happy. Maria isn't phased by this at all. She stands still, Maria is now under Eclipse's Control.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Fighting out of Time

Back in the castle throne room, Sonic and the others are able to defeat the Black Arms that attack them. However, some of them run away for some reason. They capture the ones who are defeated and trapped them in bubbles that are created by Laura-Su, Yong-Ho, and Knuckles. It's already the next day, and they believe the aliens have been beaten until Maria can finish them off.

"Well, I think we captured much as we can," Sonic says.

"Yes, but Eclipse is still somewhere in the castle and Maria use chaos control to teleport herself and him away," Sally says.

"Don't worry you majesties, we'll find them and we'll help Maria too," Mina says.

"Yeah. We won't stop until all of these Black Arms are finished," Vector says.

Knuckles says, "I think what we need to do is find their base."

"You're right. Knuckles, take at least six people with you to find Eclipse base, the rest of us will look for Sakura," Sonic says.

"Right," Knuckles says.

He then says, "Laura-Su, Tails, Mina, Julie-Su, Espio, and Charmy, you guys will come with me."

"Right," The three answer.

"Then the rest of us will try to find Maria and hope she is able to handle Eclipse," Sally says.

Suddenly, they begin to hear footsteps, and it's coming from the door at the end of the room. Everyone begin to stand in fighting possession, waiting for the Black Arms to attack.

"Be on your guard. We don't know who is going to come through that door," Sonic says.

Everyone are ready to fight against the beast or aliens that might come through the door. Suddenly, the door begins to open all the way and the room is dark. Just then, Maria comes walking into the room.

"Maria, you're okay. We were starting to get worry," Twinkle says.

"Where were you? We've been waiting for you to… " Manic says.

But stops to see Eclipse and the other Black Arms are walking beside and behind her. This shocked the mobians in the throne room.

"Uh Maria, why are you with the aliens?" Chomper asks.

"If this is a ploy, we're not enjoying it?" Twinkle asks looking scared.

Yong-Ho notices something, "No, something's wrong. Her eyes are red and they look empty."

"Sis, are you feeling alright?" Sonia asks.

Eclipse chuckles, and says, "She's our sister now?"

"What have you done to her?" Sonic confronts the alien.

"Nothing, I just help Maria come to her senses. She's one of us now," Eclipse answers.

"What?! Maria will never be one of you creeps!" Knuckles shouts in anger.

Eclipse remarks, "Pathetic creatures, aren't they? Only good for their complex protein chains."

"Maria, Eclipse is trying to get in your head! You have to resist!" Sally cries out.

"Maria, if you don't want to hurt you! You have to break free or we'll have to knock some sense into you!" Chomper says.

"That's not nice Chomper," Sugar scolds.

"Chao chao!" Blackberry agrees.

"They give you orders? Threaten to hurt you?Aw. Why don't you give them a reasonable response?" Eclipse asks Maria.

Without a single word, Maria skates across the room and spin dashes right into Chomer, sending him sliding to the floor. Sugar yelps in reply.

Sonic turns to Knuckles, "Guys, get going! We'll handle Maria."

"Right, leave it to us. Come on gang," Knuckles says.

With that, Knuckles and the others run out of the hole in the castle wall. Eclipse look to see the mobians leaving.

He mutters, "Cowards."

He and the Black Army soldiers begin to chase after them, "We'll handle the Mobians, Maria. You'll handle the others!"

Maria begins to attack the Mobians who are her friends and family. Meanwhile, Eclipse and the others are going after the others.

Still trapped in prison, Rouge is still worried about Maria, and has an idea to get out of the prison to find her. She looks outside to see a very large Black Arm to help her with the escape.

Rouge calls out, "Hey big boy, are you a garbage disposal or are you a wimp."

The Black Arm is not pleased with the remark. The alien charges towards the cage. Rouge moves out of the way, and the alien rams through the bars and slams to the wall. Soon the alien is knocked out. Rouge quickly leaves the cage to find a way out.

She runs as she says, "Should have done that days ago."

Rouge continues to run down the hall, but manages to hide behind the rocks and the small tunnels close by. Rouge can see a doorway, and quickly get in the room. She hides in one of the tunnels in the room, until the large Black Arms walk pass it.

Rouge sighs in relief to see that they're gone. She turns to the inside of the room, and gasps in shock. She can see six of the chaos emeralds standing in a container.

"The chaos emeralds?!" rouge asks in shock.

Meanwhile in the castle throne room, Sonic and the others are trying their best to fight Maria. Maria is proven to be very strong and powerful. Sonic and Maria counter each other with spin dashes. Manic and Sonia help their dad fight with their dash spin, but Maria's is stronger than both of theirs combine.

Sonic and Maria manage to get back on their feet. Sonic runs with his speed while Maria skates with her shoes.

Sonic says in thought, "It feels like I'm fighting Shadow, like the old days. But now, I'm fighting his kid."

Sonic calls out to Maria, "Maria, you need to stop this. This isn't what you want. You don't want to be a part of beings who will destroy everything you love."

"Please Maria, fight it!" Sally screams.

Maria feels a strong sensation in her head. She stops skating and begins to clutch her head in pain.

"My… my friends… my family," Maria mutters.

But she then heard another voice saying, "Don't listen to them! Don't speak to them! Destroy them!"

Maria stops feeling the pain and charges at Sally and the other. Yong-Ho comes forward and punches her at the chest.

"Sorry Maria, but you're not giving us many options," Yong-Ho says.

Maria then begins to skate forward and launches thunder from her hands. Then chaos speare. Yong-Ho uses his chaos shield to protect everyone.

"Maria, I know you're in there! You need to stop!" Yong-Ho shouts.

But Maria continues to attack the others who are fighting her.

Melody screams, "Marai please!"

"Maria fight it!" Sonic shouts.

Meanwhile, Knuckles and the others are trying to find Eclipse's secret base. At the same time, they are trying to lose him and his Black Arms.

"Don't those guys give up?" Vector asks.

"They won't stop until, we stop them," Knuckles says.

Suddenly, Knuckles is receiving a transmission on his communicator watch, "Who can be calling me?"

He answers to reveal Rouge the bat, "Hey Knuckles, long time no see."

"Rouge? It's been a long time. I heard you got caught and raise a little princess," Knuckles says.

"Yeah. It's long story. Listen, I'm inside Eclipse secret chamber and he has six of the chaos emeralds. I can guide you to the base and we can get out of here with the emeralds," Rouge says.

"Got it," Knuckles says.

"How is Maria? I'm guessing that you already saw her," Rouge asks.

"Yes. but Eclipse has taken control of her and she's fighting Sonic right now," Knuckles says.

"Oh no," Rouge says in shock.

She manages to calm down, "I'll guide you to the secret base, but after that you need to get me to the castle. I can probably get through to her. If not, her chao friend can."

"Fine. Just lead me to where that base is," Knuckles says.

Rouge rolls her eyes, and mutters, "Somethings never change."

Rouge uses her kick to break the glass and gather the chaos emeralds. She then begins to way out of the base and help Knuckles and the others get there themselves.

Back in the throne room, Maria is still under the control of the Black Arms and is attacking everything and everyone in sight. Yong-Ho, Sonic and the others are trying their best to stop Maria and break her free, but Maria is too powerful even when she emotionless. Sally and the little ones are worried to see everyone and Maria are fighting each other. Soon they are going to end up hurting each other.

"We gotta stop them mom," Manic says.

"I know sweetie, but the only way to do it, is to to break Maria out of Eclipse's control," Sally says.

"How about we hit her on the head?" Sonia suggests.

"I don't she already has her head hit a bunch of times, but the control is too strong for her to break free on her own," Sally replies.

"How are we going to snap her out of it?" Sugar asks.

"I wish we have the answer to it," Twinkle replies.

Suddenly, they look to see Maria is using chaos spear at them. Everyone manage to dodge and repel the attack.

"Boy, Maria tough for a girl," Chomper says.

"Yes, but that won't stop her from attacking us," Mystic says.

"How are we going to stop her?" Yong-Ho asks.

"I think I have an idea. We need to pin her down somehow," Sonic says.

"I think I know how, and I need to do it now," Yong-Ho says.

Yong-Ho and the others look to see Maria skating right towards them.

Yong-Ho gets in front and shouts, "Chaos control!"

The power causes Maria to stand still. Then Yong-Ho pins Maria to the ground.

"Maria, I know you're in there! You have to break free from Eclipse's control! Do it if you wanna live!" Yong-Ho shouts.

Blackberry shouts, "Chao chao!" And flies to Maria.

"Blackberry comeback!" Manic screams.

Blackberry flies to Maria and lands on her chest. She then hugs Maria as she calls out to her in sadness.

"Yo-Yong-Yong-Ho… Bl-Black-Blackberry," Maria mutters.

"Yes Maria, it's me. You need to remember. You need to remember who you are, and choose who you want to be. Don't let anyone think otherwise," Yong-Ho says.

Suddenly, Maria launches a chaos spear passes Yong-Ho, and is cause an explosion on the ceiling. Yong-Ho quickly turns around to see the alien starfish with the eye.

"Yong-Ho… Stop it… It's controlling…" Maria says, struggling to get her words out.

Twinkle flies up, "I got it."

Twinkle grabs the alien as it tries to run away, spins it around, and throws it to the floor. Mystic and Chomper grab it before it can escape. Yong-Ho and Blackberry help Maria up. Her eyes soon change back to her original blue colors. She is free from Eclipse's control.

"Are you okay, Maria?" Yong-Ho asks.

"I think so. I don't remember much, but I remember Eclipse got into my head and wanted me to attack you. I almost…" Maria says, feeling ashamed.

"You won't. I know you won't. That was Eclipse doing not you. I know that if we keep calling out to you, you will snap out of it," Yong-Ho says.

Maria smiles, "Thanks."

She manages to get up and notices Blackberry hugging her. Maria hugs her back.

She then notices a few things, "Uh, where's Knuckles and the others? What's more, where's Eclipse?"

"That's right, Eclipse is after them while they're going to find his secret hideout," Sonic says.

Maria says, "Then let's find him and put a stop to his plans."

"You sure? What if Eclipse tries to get in your head again?" Sugar asks feeling worried.

Maria becomes serious, "That's right. I don't care what Eclipse says and what the prophecy said about me. The way I see it is that our home is being attacked by the Black Arms, and we can't let them harvest the world as a feeding ground. We're the only ones who can stop the, and we need to do it now."

"You're so brave!" Twinkle and Sugar say with glee.

"Or crazy," Chomper mutters.

Mystic and Twinkle glare at him for the remark.

"Still Maria is right, the Black Arms need to be stopped," Sonic says.

"And we better do it fast before something happens," Manic says.

Suddenly, everyone in the throne room hear a lot of screaming. They quickly run out and gasp in shock to see the Black Arms and Dark Arms are attacking the citizens of Mobotropolis.

"Oh no! There attacking the city!" Sally shockley says.

"We have to do something," Melody says.

Maria steps forward, "And we will."

"But what?" Skye asks.

"Alight gang, here's the plan. Yong-Ho, Sonic, and I will find Knuckles and the others. The rest of you try to stop the Black Arm from attacking the city, and make sure to get as many people as you can for the attack. Mystic and Chomper, keep an eye on the captured Black Arms," Maria says.

"We got you there," Music says, holding the alien.

Maria says, "Alright Freedom Fighters, let's move out!"

Maria and everyone begin to go into the city to stop the Black Arms and find Eclipse's base.

"That's my girl," Sally says in thought.

Sally is very proud of Maria for taking charge and wants to help protect the planet. She can only the Black Arms can be stopped.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Final Battle: Maria's Chaos Wing vs Eclipse's Dark Chaos Control

At a large cave, Rouge is able to get out with the chaos emeralds in her arms. Rouge hopes that she can get to Mobotropolis and get to Maria in time. Rogue has no choice but to continue running. She goes into the forest that is close by. Suddenly, she hears growling to see the Black Arms are chasing after her.

"I need to get out of here," Rouge says to herself.

Suddenly, she ends up bumping into someone. Rouge nearly drops the emeralds in the process, but still manages to keep them all together. She looks up to see a familiar face.

"Knuckles!" Rouge asks in surprise.

The Echidna that Rogue knows is rubbing his head and still has his hat on.

Knuckles look up, and asks, "Rouge, is that you?"

"Haven't seen you in a long time," Rouge says.

"Yeah. Glad to see that you're out… and have the emeralds with you?" Knuckles says, looking a bit surprised.

"Yeah. I was able to sneak into the room and break them out. Glad to see I haven't lost my touch," Rouge says, holding the green emerald in her hand while holding the rest in her arms.

Knuckles chuckles, "Some things ever change."

Just then, Julie-Su, Laura-Su, the Prowers, and Vector arrive at the scene.

"Rouge you're alright, and in one piece," Tails says.

"Yeah. We need to get to Mobotropolis and help Maria," Rouge says.

"I know. Eclipse did to Maria what you told me did to Shadow. We need to break her out of his control," Knuckles says.

"Dad, how are we going to snap Maria out of it?" Laura-Su asks.

"That is what Sonic and the others are trying to figure out. We just hope that we can get back before Eclipse finds us," Mina says.

"More like already has," A familiar voice says.

Everyone turn to see who it is, but Knuckles ends up receiving a hard punch in the face. Knuckles ends up getting thrown to the ground.

"Knuckles!" Julie-Su shouts.

Just then, Eclipse appears, and grabs Julie-Su and Rouge, making her let go of the emeralds. He flies up and throws them to the ground.

Laura-Su gasps in shock and becomes furious, "Hey! No one messes with my parents!"

Laura-Su charges at the alien to give him a hard punch, but Eclipse intervenes. He grabs her by the arm, spins her around and throws her right into a tree. She then falls to the ground. Finally, the Dark Arm goes on Eclipse's hand and lets out a strong soundwave hurting Mina and Tails. Soon, the two collapses.

Eclipse looks to see that he manages to knock out everyone. He then notices the chaos emeralds that he has already gather on the ground.

He snickers, "So the little bat tried to take the emeralds, does she? I should have known she will try something like this."

He then takes out the red chaos emerald that he has taken from Maria. He then focus his energy and all the emeralds float into the air.

He turns to his Dark Arms, "My fellow Dark Arms, now it is time to feast on this planet and make room for our new colony. Join me, and we'll become invisible."

The Dark Arms hop over to Eclipse around the circle of chaos emeralds. Soon the emeralds begin to glow.

Skating to the woods, Maria can sense a strange energy and somehow knows that Eclipse is responsible for this. Yet, she also knows what this energy is.

"That must be chaos control. I don't remember much, but I think Eclipse took the chaos emerald from me while I was under his control. I got to get there fast," Maria says to herself. She then hover skates faster to find Eclipse and stop him once and for all.

The power of the chaos emeralds begin to fuse the four Dark Arm aliens and Eclipse together to become a super alien creature. Blunk becomes a powerful type of armor. Cregal transform into large dark red wings. Finally Cyzer and Rhygenta each fuse with his arms to become powerful weapons. Soon Eclipse changes to his stronger form. Soon he and the Dark Arms are fused into a super Dark Arm.

Eclipse maniacally laugh, "Now we have the power to be sure the Black Arms will live forever, and to this world to feed our kind."

The mobians who are knocked down begin to regain consciousness and become shocked to see the Black Arm and Black Arm combine with the power of the chaos emeralds. Eclipse looks down to see the mobian are shocked to see the him.

"And I'll start by taking the bat first," Eclipse says.

Eclipse reaches hand out to grab Rouge who is still knocked out from the fall. Before, Eclipse can have the chance to grab her, he ends up getting hit on the back of his head.

Eclipse turns his head in anger, "Who threw that thing here?!"

"I did!" A familiar shout.

Eclipse turns and look down to see Maria with large boulder over her head.

"And I'll smack you again if you try anything," Maria scolds in anger.

"Well, it looks like you got free of my control. No matter, with the power of the chaos emeralds, the Black Arms will devour this world and grow a new colony in its place," Eclipse says.

"Not on my watch," Maria says. Then throws the giant boulder.

But then Eclipse smacks the rock out of the way.

"Since you are itching to fight, you'll be the one to die first," Eclipse angrily says.

He then uses his right arm to unleash purple sound waves. Maria dodges the attack and uses her hover shoes to fly up.

Maria shouts, "Chaos spear!" And launches multiple spear of energy at him.

Eclipse ends getting his right arm hit by the attack, but does not have a scratch. Eclipse then flies into the air with his red wings.

Maria flies up and shouts, "Chaos boost!"

That cause her to fly even faster and lands a kick at him, but the armor on his stomach doesn't phase.

Eclipse smirks, "My turn."

He then uses his left arm to blast Maria with his laser and cause her to fall.

Maria shouts, "Chaos control!"

And teleports to the ground for a soft landing. She quickly gets up and skates away from the sound waves.

Eclipse becomes annoyed, "Hold still you little brat!"

Maria continues to use her chaos boost to skate away from Eclipse.

She then jumps in the air as she sends powerful energy to her hand, "Chaos blast!"

Then gives Eclipse a punch on the chest. It seems to hurt him a little.

Eclipse then grabs Maria and throws her far. He then uses his wings to fly after her. At the same time, Knuckles and the others are able to regain consciousness to see the fight.

"We gotta help Maria," Tails says.

"Come on, let's go," Knuckles says.

Everyone are able to make a run for it, but aren't able to do it fast.

In the city, the rest of the new Freedom Fighters along with Sonic are trying to fight off the Black Arms who are in the city. Luckily, they are able to blast them.

Sonic says, "Alright, I think we got all of the Black Arms in the city."

"Then let's find Maria and see if there's anything we can do to help," Yong-Ho says.

Suddenly something crashes into the wall. Everyone quickly turns to see Maria who is able to get up on her feet.

Sally turns her head, and shouts, "Look out!"

Everyone quickly runs away as Eclipse lands on the ground. He then uses the soundwaves to strike at Maria, but manages to dodge out of the way. He then uses his wings to fly after her as he attacks. Maria continues to skate through the city as Eclipse tries to attack her. Maria sees a dead end and comes to a halt.

Maris turns and shouts, "Chaos shield!"

She then creates a force field around her that repeals Eclipse's sound wave attack. He then attack her with a laser. As he continues to blast her, the force field begins to crack.

Maria struggles, "I don't know, how much longer I can hold."

Suddenly, Maria feels no more attacks is being blown at her.

"Is he finished?" Maria asks herself in thought.

"No… but you are!" Eclipse says, coming from behind.

Maria quickly turns to see Eclipse blasting her with his laser and soundwave at the same time. She ends up rolling on to the street and is injured. Maria tries her hardest to get up, but she uses a lot of her power and strength that it's almost impossible to stand on her two feet.

Just then, Eclipse grabs her and flies to the sky with her being clutch in his large hand.

"Fool! You think you can challenge me! Attempt to defeat me! Trying to destroy me! You and I are from the same blood, and you want to destroy me! And why?!" For them?!" Eclipse rages in anger.

He then shows Maria the city, "For the beings who won't live long! The ones who doesn't share your power!"

"Can't you see, no one can understand the way the Black Arms can! For we are ultimate lifeforms who blood came from the same source! Maria, do not make me destroy you! For we are stronger, for we are invincible! We have the power! We are superior to them… And we can rule!" Eclipse says, with a loud echoing voice.

He then brings Maria up to him, and says, "All we have to do is work together. I'm giving you this one chance… join me, and you will help make our kind stronger. The Black Arms will live forever. And you will have those who will be at your side forever."

Maria then closes her eyes in silence. Even clutched, Maria removes the gold wristbands around her wrists. She then begin to focus her energy. Suddenly, the chaos emeralds appear around her.

"What?!" Eclipse shockley asks.

Suddenly he loses his grip on Maria and she flies away from him. The chaos emeralds begin to spin around her fast as Maria feels the power of the emeralds and herself.

Maria opens her eyes, and shouts, "Chaos wing!"

Suddenly, the energy from Marina and the chaos emerald cause Maria to sprout white gourcious wings from her back, and her fur becomes a gold color.

Falling from the sky are her wristbands, Sally is able to catch them.

She looks up, and says, "Maria."

The town citizens are astonished to see the glowing yellow light along with white wings appearing in the sky.

Maria and Eclipse are facing face to face in the sky over the city.

Maria says, "I will never join you,and it's because…"

She then flies right towards Eclipse

"I'm stronger!" and gives him a hard punch that actually hurt him.

Maria creates multiple chaos spears"Because I'm invincible!"

The chaos spear strike Eclipse especially the wings, that is making it hard for him to fly.

She then uses her chaos boost and gives Eclipse fast punches and kicks, "Because I have the power! I have to protect the planet from you!"

Maria then shoots a chaos spear at his right arm, "It's you who needs to be feared."

That cause the Dark Arm to unfuse and falls off.

"Because you are a monster!" Maria shouts using her kick to knock the other Dark Arm off and it begins to fall.

She then uses her chaos spear to punch the third on out of him, "And I won't let you hurt the ones I love!"

She then flies in the air and shouts, "And you're finish!" as she spreads her wings.

Down on the ground everyone are amazed to see this. One small girl is able to defeat the Dark Arms off of Eclipse.

Yong-Ho, "You can do it Maria!"

"We believe in you!" Laura-Su adds.

"Kick that aliens butt!" Manic shouts.

Sonia screams, "Maria, go for it!"

Everyone in town cry and cheer for Maria. Maria feels the support that her friends, family, and the citizens are giving her.

Maria unleashes her power, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Maria then unleashes a powerful force field of energy across the sky .Soon Eclipse, the Dark Arms, and the Black Arms are being engulfed by the light. Everyone becomes so blinded by the light, that they are unable to see it.

Maria uses her power again, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

The light flashes away in a short amount of time sending wind and feathers across the city and the entire area.

When the light becomes clear, everyone look around to see the Black Arm aliens are gone. Soon, a ball of light begins to land in the middle of Town square. Sonic, Sally, Rouge, and the rest of the freedom fighters reach the front of the crowd to see the ball of energy.

The ball spread out in white feathers and disappears. Soon they are able to see Maria who is back to her original form. Maria slowly opens her eyes and feels very dizzy. She stumbles a little and falls on her hands and knees. She feels she has uses all of her strength, and slowly opens herself on the ground. After that, Maria black out, as Sally and Rouge are the first to approach her. Sonic, and the others gather around her. Sally picks Maria up and hugs her with tears coming down her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Princess Maria the Freedom Fighters' Leader

The begins to shine up into the sky of Mobotropolis, and it's a brand new day. The citizens are working together to fix the damages that has been done during the Black Arm attacks. Everyone have come together to restore the city to its former glory. Some also bring out food for the people who are working hard to fix it up.

Soon enough, the sun being to shine through a window of a bedroom. Sleeping in the bed is Maria. She has been asleep since her battle against Eclipse and the Black Arms. She has use her strength and worn out. Now she sleeps in order to save up her strength. Blackberry is sleeping on the pillow next to Maria. Sitting beside her on a chair is Yong-Ho and standing behind him is his cousin, Laura-Su. The female Echinda knows how worried Yong-Ho is, and has been staying by her side since the battle against the Black Arms.

Laura-Su says, "Come on Yong-Ho, we should go down stairs for breakfast."

"Can I stay a few more minutes?" Yong-Ho asks.

"I'm sure Maria will want you to keep your strength up," Laura-su says.

Yong-Ho lets out a sigh of depression.

Laura-su hugs her younger cousin, "I know you're worried about her, but you know that she used all of her strength when she transformed and used a powerful chaos control. Now she is worn out and asleep until her strength is back."

"I know, but she's been sleeping for a while," Yong-Ho says.

"I know. Come on, Manic and Sonia wants to see you. After all, you agreed to help me baby sit," Laura-su says.

"I know," Yong-Ho says.

Yong-Ho gets up and walks to the door way with Laura-Su. Maria and Blackberry continues to sleep in the bed. That is until the girl begins to move and stir. Soon she opens her eyes and turns her head. Her vision is blurry, but she can tell that someone is here. Maria begins to use her arm strength to help push herself to sit on the bed. She lets out groan and grunts as doing so.

Yong-Ho and Laura-su hears it and quickly turns their head to see Maria sitting up with her eyes open. Maria rubs her eyes as she turns to the two Echidnas standing before her.

Maria smiles, "Yong-Ho. Laura-Su."

"Maria!" Yong-Ho surprisingly says.

He then quickly runs to Maria.

Yong-Ho asks, "Are you alright?"

Maria turns her head, and asks, "Did we beat the Black Arms?"

Yong-Ho laughs with a smile and hugs Maria, "You did. I'm just glad that you're alright."

"Thanks," Maria blushes.

Laura-su smiles to see that Maria is awake and that Yong-Ho is happy. She decides to leave the room to tell Sonic and the others that Maria has awaken from her sleep.

Yong-Ho and Maria then look at each other with blushes on their cheeks with smiles on their faces.

"How are you feeling?" Yong-Ho asks.

"I've been better. How long I was out?" Maria asks.

Yong-Ho answers, "About a week. You used all of your strength fighting Eclipse, and use chaos control on him and the other Black Arms. We're glad you were able to beat him and save the city."

"I'm glad too," Maria says.

Maria feels her head hurting and groans, "Man, I feel like I got hit by a boulder or something harder."

"Sounds like you end up taking more than what you bargain for," Yong-Ho says.

"Very funny," Maria replies with a firm look on her face.

"I know. The others and I have been worried about you since you blacked out, even your parents," Yong-Ho says.

"Yeah. Sorry to have worried all of you, but I used a very powerful chaos control. It really took a lot out of me," Maria says.

Yong-Ho says, "The important thing is that you're safe and the Black Arms are gone. The police and guards look all over, but they have come across any of those aliens. You must have done something."

"Yeah. But, I didn't really want to destroy them. I feel that I should send them far away so they won't be a threat to anyone," Maria says.

"Sounds good to me. As long as we don't ran into those creep," Yong-Ho says.

"Yeah. If i ever ran into any of those Black Arms again, it will be too soon," Maria says.

Just then, the door opens and Sonia and Manic come running in and is jumping on the bead.

"Maria, you were awesome! You totally kick that alien out of the planet!" Manic says.

"You're are amazing! And you sprouted wings! And you made feathers appear across the city!" Sonia says.

Maria and Yong-Ho look at the twins jump up and down on the bed and begin to laugh. Sonic and Sally walk in the room with Laura-su. Rouge, Knuckles, and the others walk into the room as well.

Maria smiles to see Rouge, "Aunt Rouge."

Maria tries to get up, but feels that she still doesn't have enough strength to get out of bed.

Rouge hugs her, "Well, I'm glad that you're safe, and that you're not hurt."

"I'm glad to see that you're safe. I was worried the Black Arms was going to do something to you," Maria says, hugging Rouge.

"It's going to take more than them to get me," Rouge says.

She looks at Maria, and says, "Maria, I'm sorry for having to keep all of this from you."

"It's okay. I understand why you did it. The Oracle told me that I had to be kept away for my protection," Maria says.

"You got that right. Although, your identity is not going to be much of a secret anymore," Rouge says.

"What do you mean?" Maria asks.

Sally comes over, "You see, everyone really want to know who you are and where you come from. They also notice your resemblance to your father, King Shadow."

"Everyone in Mobotropolis really want to know about you. Not to mention, about your success on beating the Black Arms and some even heard about you forming the Freedom Fighters. From the looks of it, they seem to be interested to meet you," Sonic says.

Maria sighs, "Great. I should have known that there is nothing stopping the gossip board."

"Don't worry, Sonic and Sally will be there to help explain to everything about your life," Rouge says.

"I sure hope so," Maria says.

Sally then brings out two gold wrist bands, "Here you go. I think these belongs to you."

"My wristbands," Maria says.

Maria takes the wristbands and put them on her wrists.

Sally then hugs her mother, "Thanks."

"No problem. I do hope you can stay with us," Sally says.

Maria smiles, and says, "I wouldn't pass this up for the world."

"I'm glad," Sally says.

Sally and Maria gives each over a hug.

The twins run for a hug, and cheers, "Yay! Maria's staying!"

"Chao chao!" Blackberry says.

Chomer says, "I think we're going to have tons of fun with you around."

"Yeah! I can't wait to show you all of the cool malls to go to," Twinkle says.

"Looks like we'll be hanging out together a lot huh," Yong-Ho says.

Maria smiles, and says, "Yeah. I feel like nothing is going to ruin this.

Suddenly, laser beam sounds appears from the area Maria, her family, and friends run to the balcony to see what is going on. They all gasp in shock. to see what is happening. Everyone scream and run away in fright to see the robots attacking the city and the people.

Just then, a hovercraft floats into the city, and there seems to be a man in there. He has a black mustache, a big nose, wearing goggles, bold hair, and is wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with white gloves, and yellow and white accessories on it, and black pants and shoes.

"Oh no, don't tell me…" Sonic groans.

The man says through the microphone, "Hello Mobotropolis, it is I… Dr. Gregory Eggman Robotnik! I am happy to tell you that your town will be the perfect Capital of the New Eggman Empire! All who oppose me, will be vaporized!"

He maniacally laughs, and controls his robots to attack the city.

Sonic facepalm his head, "Great. We defeated the Black Arms to have an encounter with Eggman's descendent."

"Some reason, I think the Eggman family line won't change for the better," Sally says.

Maria stands on the railing of the balcony, "And I'm the only one who can stop him."

"Maria, are you sure you're ready?" Sally asks.

Maria says, "Yeah. I was born ready."

Sally and Sonic nod their heads.

Maria calls out, "Alright Freedom Fighters, it's time to get trash some robots and teach this Eggman a lesson about messing this town."

"Alright!" Manic shouts in excitement.

"Let's kick some robot power box!" Sonia says.

Maria then leaps from the balcony and uses her hover boots to land on the ground safely. She then catches Manic and Sonia. Soon, the royal siblings are off to stop the evil scientist. Melody, Skye, Yong-Ho, and the other join Maria and the twins to defeat Robotnik.

Maria skates to one of the robots and spin dashes through through it. Then rolls past other robots like they're nothing. Then the other use their abilities to attack the robots coming their way.

Maria then comes across another large robot. She then uses her hover boots to fly in the air, and gives it a hard chaos blast from her fist.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue: The Dark Presence Next Move

Under the city of Mobotropolis in a secret catacombs, there are mobian dressed in black clothes, masks, hoods, and helmets are working on a few machines and and weapons. They have been working on an important mission for over thirteen years.

Among the mobians in black, there is a grown female Enchidna. She is wearing a dark gray body suit with matching shoes and has gray accessories tied in her hair. She is watching a newscast on the monitor. It's about what has happened in Mobotropolis against the Black Arms. And just recently about the evil scientist attacking the city and is rescued by Maria and the Freedom Fighters. The Echidna pauses the broadcast to show Yong-Ho and Maria.

The woman sadly smiles, and says, "Don't worry Yong-Ho, I'm going to come back to you and your brother very soon. I promise. It's already been over thirteen years, but our time will come."

One of the soldiers comes over, and says, "Lien-da, the animation process will be done soon. It might take another year for the process to be successful."

"Understood. I'll check to see how he's doing," Lien-da says.

Lien-da walks with her guard to a door, and scans her hand on a scanner to gain access. She then goes through the door, and head down on the elevator. Once down, she walks down the hall with her guards. She then reaches to another door and places her hand on the scanner, giving her access to the room.

She walks into the room to see a few of her men are working on a metal like chamber powered by a machine. Two of them are working on the computers and machine for what it's inside.

"It may take another year, but it will be worth it. A world will be saved and my family returned of me. Of course, it seems that you will have a family to return to as well… King Shadow," Lien-da says.

She looks inside the class window to see Shadow inside. He appears to be in a kind of hyper sleep. It will take a while before he can wake up from his sleep.


End file.
